<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Story Was Written in the Stars by wasureukiyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584176">Our Story Was Written in the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasureukiyo/pseuds/wasureukiyo'>wasureukiyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Clubbing, Domestic Fluff, Druglord Hinata Shouyou, Flirting, Flowerboy Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, For one shot 4:, For oneshot 1:, For oneshot 2:, For oneshot 3:, For oneshot 5:, For oneshot 6:, For oneshot 7:, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Inspector Miya Atsumu, Language of Flowers, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, No Beta, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Miya Atsumu, Painter Hinata Shouyou, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Pining, Post-Break Up, Prince Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Red String of Fate, References to Drugs, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Miya Atsumu, Slight Hurt, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, Unrequited Love, We Die Like Men, confident hinata shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasureukiyo/pseuds/wasureukiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small booklet of AtsuHina Oneshots, made for the 2020 Atsuhina Week! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Atsuhina</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A guide on how to fuck up by Miya Atsumu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! as the summary says, this is a collection of several one-shots dedicated to the 2020 AtsuHina week. I'll be posting each one as the week progresses but here's what you should look forward to:<br/>Day 1- Crime AU<br/>Day 2- Soulmate AU<br/>Day 3- Domestic AU<br/>Day 4- Royalty AU<br/>Day 5- Childhood Friends AU<br/>Day 6- Flowers AU<br/>Day 7- Surprise ;)</p><p>So I really hope you get to enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, let me get this straight,” said the voice on the other side of the phone call, unamused, “you’re out drinking alone, but you rejected my earlier invitation to go drinking with me?”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing straight about going to a gay bar, but yes,” Atsumu answered leaning back on his chair while puffing out a cloud of smoke from his cigarette. He sighed heavily, feeling somewhat guilty (meaning barely guilty) for leaving his brother on his own, “it’s just, work’s been very hectic lately and I’d rather not deal with you on my free night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow you wound me, brother,” Osamu stated with fake-hurt, Atsumu scoffed, “How’s the case going?” Osamu asked, genuinely curious. Atsumu sighed and took another drag of his cigarette, the burnt end lighting up slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well for someone who sports hair brighter than the sun he’s awfully hard to catch,” Atsumu commented, rubbing at his temples. He tapped the cigarette onto the ashtray, watching flicks of cinder fall onto it. “The chief is getting more desperate to catch him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well nothing, Star-inspector Miya Atsumu can’t solve right?” Osamu asked with a hint of sarcasm, Atsumu only scoffed, ignoring his brother’s attempt at a jab, "Anyway, good luck in your case and you owe me an outing okay? By the way, you’re paying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah whatever you say,” Atsumu commented offhandedly, hanging up the phone. He sighed and picked up his glass of whiskey, downing down a few gulps. He took a better look around the bar. He had been working on his current case around the area when he had stumbled across the place, and figuring out he was off-duty he thought he might as well indulge himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The current case was draining at the least. They had been chasing some big underground drug lord who went by the name of Hinata Shouyou, young at 25 and good at not leaving any traces behind. Atsumu hadn’t even seen his face, the young male always wore some sort of mask, yet his most distinguishing feature was his bright orange hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu just considered himself lucky for being in the case. Or maybe not. Just 6 months after beginning to work for the Tokyo Police Department he had managed to secure a spot as one of the best (and youngest) inspectors there, hence why he was currently working on this big case. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata wasn’t the killer type of underground persona, yet he had the biggest network of drug trafficking in Japan. The Police department had managed to detain some of his men. Even so, whatever information they spilled, one way or another the department reached a dead end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, he had been investigating what according to the man they’d detained a few days prior, was where Hinata’s main place of operation was. Atsumu had been trying his best to find some clues, a leading thread, yet like every other time, he had come up with nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu downed the rest of his whiskey, feeling the strong liquid burn down his throat, loosening his muscles and making his head a little fuzzy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another one please,” he told the bartender, handing him his glass as his wallet cried. For a gay bar, the place was incredibly fancy, and if it weren’t for the sign stating it was a gay bar, Atsumu would’ve never guessed. It had dim lighting, giving the place an orange hue. A small crystal chandelier hung from the center, several tables were arranged around the place. Atsumu was sitting on a stool, facing the bar. It was arranged with dozens of bottles from renowned brands. The whole place, from the entrance to the paintings aligned on the walls, screamed wealth. He could attribute that to the place being located in the richer part of the city. Now, his paycheck wasn’t small, but it wasn’t such a big thing that he could afford spoiling himself like this. Still, it was nice to loosen up after weeks of getting nothing, and the alcohol was good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tough day at work huh?” A voice said beside him, Atsumu turned to his right and was caught up with the sight of the most gorgeous human being he had laid eyes on, sliding into the barstool next to his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Atsumu might have never seen his face, but he’d recognize the fierce orange hair anywhere. He quietly thanked the heavens he wasn’t wearing his uniform, foregoing it in favor of being more discreet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A dry martini please,” Hinata said to the bartender as he set down Atsumu’s drink. The bartender nodded knowingly before leaving. Hinata turned to look at Atsumu, a teasing lilt in his eyes, “guessing by what you’re drinking I can tell you’re pretty stressed out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu gaped for a second at the other man, before gaining his composure. He slid in his laid back facade and hoped Hinata didn’t know he was a police officer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah well, the office’s been busy this time of the year,” Atsumu said, offering Hinata a confident smile, “nothing I can’t handle though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I imagine,” Hinata responded, smirking and taking the Martini from the bartender’s hands. He took a small sip, settling it down and focusing his attention back on Atsumu, “I can understand though, it’s been quite hectic for me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu wanted to scoff. Hinata was the main reason he was spending his paycheck on expensive whiskey to wash away his stress. But he couldn’t lie, this man was a force to be reckoned with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata Shouyou was gorgeous. He had orange unruly hair, slightly slicked to the side in an elegant way. Caramel eyes stared back at him, a hint of mystery reflecting on them. Hinata wasn’t necessarily tall, but he had a strong build, almost dependable-looking, yet he held himself with utmost grace. The man was wearing a navy pinstripe suit, tailored to fit perfectly along with his frame. His whole aura was confident but imposing. Even if you didn’t know that he was a drug dealer you would know he was an important person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still haven’t got your name,” Hinata commented off-handedly, pulling out a cigarette from his breast pocket, along with a lighter. He let the cigarette dang loosely on his lips before lighting it up. Atsumu watched him drag in his smoke, before letting it out on a huff. His gaze lingered on the other’s lips before looking back into Hinata’s eyes, whose eyebrow was raised expectantly, “if it helps, I’m Hinata Shouyou,” the other offered, amused. <em>So no fake name</em>¸ Atsumu thought. He assumed it was safe to reveal his own name too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miya Atsumu,” Atsumu stated, extending out his hand for a handshake. Hinata took it in a firm shake, warmth lingered on Atsumu’s palm when Hinata withdrew, and he wondered briefly if the electrifying feeling on the tips of his fingers were an effect of the alcohol lightly clouding his judgment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what kind of job do you do to have you this stressed out hmm?” Hinata asked before taking another sip out of his martini, Atsumu’s eyes subtly flickered to the bob of Hinata’s Adam's apple before focusing back on his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you know, typical office work,” Atsumu answered as casually as he could, thumbing along the edge of the nearly empty glass, “how about you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata’s eyes glimmered briefly before settling into a calmer expression. “Same as you,” he commented yet his tone suggested something more, something that could potentially mean danger, and Atsumu couldn’t help but feel intrigued. Hinata drank the rest of his martini and slid a thousand-yen bill along with his glass to the bartender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Miya-san, it was a pleasure speaking with you,” Hinata stated while standing up, putting off his cigarette on the ashtray Atsumu had been previously using. Atsumu felt a spike of desperation rush through him. Part of it at losing such an important piece for the investigation, yet another one wanting to know more about the alluring man standing in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-wait!” Atsumu called out, scrambling to pay his bill and prevent Hinata from leaving as the shorter walked away. Hinata halted in his steps, turning to Atsumu with a half-expectant look on his face. Atsumu caught up to him, offering Hinata his most charming smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The night’s still young, it certainly can’t die here,” Atsumu commented casually. He took a step closer, leaning slowly into Hinata’s personal space, “so how about we go somewhere to have fun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata’s lips curled up slightly in amusement, his eyes glinting in mischief. He took another step closer to Atsumu, raising his head so that his orange hair brushed against Atsumu’s cheek, lips barely touching the shell of his ear. “I think I have just the right place in mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it is probably a bad idea, Atsumu <em>knows</em> it’s a bad idea, that there was a chance this was all a set-up- He should probably call for backup, yet there was something flickering in Hinata’s eyes, alluring and promising. Atsumu should keep his professionalism, and despite the fact he kept reminding himself of that, part of his façade was crumbling at the hands of this bright-haired criminal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu bit his lip and took Hinata’s outstretched hand, sealing their plans for the rest of the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Another thing Atsumu learned about Hinata, was that he was an <em>amazing</em> dancer. The shorter had taken them to a club around the vicinity. He just smiled at the guard and was allowed entrance, and Atsumu was once again reminded of the kind of person he was dealing with.</p>
<p>Even so, he couldn’t bring himself to care about it, not when Hinata danced against him in rhythm with the music.</p>
<p>Upon arriving at the club they had gone straight to the bar. Hinata had paid for two rounds of drinks which left Atsumu slightly fuzzy and quite dazed. Then, they went for the dance floor. So Atsumu currently found himself holding onto Hinata’s hips as the other subtly ground against him, close but not enough to the taller’s liking. The air around them was charged with electricity, tension noticeable, and all Atsumu could do was revel in it. In the beauty that was Hinata Shouyou.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling better now, Atsumu-san?” Hinata asked over the music, his eyes glinting in desire. Atsumu couldn’t recall the moment he went from ’Miya-san’ to ‘Atsumu-san’, and he couldn’t really complain. Not when his name sounded so good coming from Hinata’s lips, spoken in a sultry tone. In his haze, Atsumu only nodded, gripping Hinata’s hips harder and bringing their bodies closer. He lowered his head to the point where his lips slightly grazed Hinata’s ear.</p>
<p>“You know what would make it better?” Atsumu asked, pulling back to see the knowing look on Hinata’s face, “this.”</p>
<p>With that, he took a hold of Hinata’s chin and pulled him into a kiss. The shorter didn’t waste any time, his arms snaking past Atsumu’s shoulders to wrap around his neck. The kiss was desperate, tongues sliding into each other’s mouths. Hinata ground his hips into Atsumu’s as he nit his lower lip, eliciting a groan from the other. They pulled away to catch a breath and dove in again, this time harsher. Their teeth clanking lightly. Atsumu didn’t waste any time in sliding his free hand down Hinata’s back to grip his ass, his hips rolling in rhythm with the shorter male. Hinata pulled away first, Atsumu chasing his lips before he put a hand up to stop Atsumu.</p>
<p>“Should we take this somewhere else?” Hinata suggested, quite breathless, yet a coy smile curled on his lips.</p>
<p>Atsumu knew he had to say no, that he had to stop this mistake and probably arrest Hinata. Yet under the neon lights of the club, the loud music, and the heavy atmosphere, Atsumu’s head could only spin around their kiss, and how he’d like to see all of Hinata under the outfit he was wearing. To hear his name roll out of those pretty lips in pleasure, to learn his sensitive spots and somehow dominate this dangerous man standing in front of him. He had to say no, yet all Atsumu could think of saying was ‘yes’.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he replied. Hinata’s smile grew wider as he dragged Atsumu out of the dance floor.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Atsumu woke up to a splitting headache and barely any memories of what had happened the previous night. Light flooded in through the curtain of a place that definitely wasn’t his apartment. With effort, he pried his eyes open and was met with the sight of an empty bed and rumpled sheets. He slowly sat up, and took notice that he was naked, his head pounded against the brightness of the room, but it was easier to analyze his surroundings. He instantly recognized it as a love motel.</p>
<p>Little by little, images of last night flowed into his mind. Going to a bar, encountering Hinata Shouyou, following him to a club, kissing him, then both had come to this hotel, intoxicated in alcohol, and then they had-</p>
<p>Atsumu was thoroughly <em>fucked</em>, quite literally. Because now he could fully recall of Hinata, glorious and sweaty, skin gliding against his as the shorter rode him and fuck if that hadn’t been some mind-blowing sex. Even so, Atsumu had slept with a criminal, and not any criminal but the subject of his current investigation. If anyone found out it was over for him.</p>
<p>“So, inspector Miya Atsumu huh?” a voice said from the other side of the room, Atsumu turned his head and caught Hinata buttoning down his shirt. Atsumu could see the purple marks littering down Hinata’s neck to his collarbones, and was again reminded of his huge mistake. It took a moment for Atsumu to process what Hinata had said, and he scrambled for an answer.</p>
<p>“Uh, I-”</p>
<p>“Was this some sort of method for you to arrest me?” Hinata questioned, a confident smirk gracing his features, he looked down at his watch and then back to Atsumu, “well, too bad you’re going to go back with nothing more than good sex.”</p>
<p>“I could arrest you now,” Atsumu countered, trying to stand up before remembering he was completely naked under the bedsheets.</p>
<p>“I know you won’t,” Hinata stated, rolling the sleeves of his shirt, relaxed.</p>
<p>“What makes you think that?” Atsumu asked, slightly irritated. Hinata walked closer to the bed, to the point where his lips were ghosting over Atsumu’s own.</p>
<p>“Because I’m the best fuck you’ve ever had,” Hinata declared, kissing the corner of Atsumu’s lips. The taller sat there, unmoving. Hinata pulled away to walk to a chair where his jacket was placed, “and we could make this into a more than a one-time thing,” he suggested coyly. Atsumu gripped the bedsheets, feeling his blood boil.</p>
<p>“I’m not a corrupt cop,” Atsumu said through gritted teeth. Hinata snorted slightly.</p>
<p>“That’s what they all say,” Hinata commented, he searched through his jacket pulling out a card and sliding it on the nightstand right by the bed. He walked towards Atsumu, gripped his chin and planted a quick peck on his lips, “well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me,” he said with a wink.</p>
<p>With that, he walked out of the room, closing the door with a teasing ‘See you again inspector Miya’. Atsumu sat on the bed for several minutes, thinking about how he was truly and utterly fucked.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. About soulmates and the lack of such</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2 Prompt:<br/>Soulmates</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>DISCLAIMER PLEASE READ:</strong><br/>This oneshot is based off by <a href="https://twitter.com/inawizawki/status/1251772519545049089">fanart</a> made by the talented <a href="https://twitter.com/inawizawki">@inawizawki</a> on twitter! So go give her love and a follow because she's amazing. And Moumo (is it okay if I call you that?) if you're reading this, thank you for letting me use your fanart as inspiration! o(≧∇≦o)</p><p><strong>But wait! there's more:</strong><br/>This is a recount of several "what if's" on different soulmate worlds (the ones in italics). The ones in normal font refer to their current world and timeline! </p><p>This isn't betaed btw so, sorry for any mistakes.</p><p>Now you may read! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>‘Atsumu Miya is in love with the sun.’</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Hinata Shouyou is bright, energetic, and warm. Just like the sun. He could light up any room he walked into, could instantly make a person’s day better just by talking to them. And Atsumu felt lucky that he could call the sun <em>his</em>. Was it selfish? Maybe, but just like Icarus, Atsumu was captivated, enraptured by the eternal source of light that brightened his life.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘but in this world, there is no red thread tied to his pinky,’</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t like the movies. No, reality was much harsher than that, because Atsumu had been searching. For countless years, he had been following the thread tied to his pinky, a tangled mess among the many other millions of people. But even with all the difficulties, he still wanted to find his soulmate, the end tied to the person fate had chosen for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was said that when you found your soulmate, whether you spoke to them or simply crossed paths, you would feel a pull. One that would alert you that it was time, that destiny was on the kinder side and had allowed you to meet with the person you’ve been waiting for your whole life. And Atsumu had been waiting, for years. Ever since he learned about it he had been searching, and despite being surrounded by people he still felt lonely. It didn’t help that his twin brother had already found his. It didn’t seem fair. Destiny didn’t seem fair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So by the time it finally happened, Atsumu had practically given up. He had come to the conclusion that perhaps; he was part of the small percentage that never found their soulmate. And somehow, he had come to terms with it, well almost. It still hurt whenever he thought about it and he was still mad at Destiny for it, but it was okay, it wasn’t the end of the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So by the time it happened, he had been walking home from a party, mildly drunk and euphoric. Oblivious to his biggest life problem even if it was only for a short time. So when he felt the tug on his pinky he paid no mind to it, blaming it on his spinning head and imagination. That was of course, until he tripped on his own fist and landed face-first onto the concrete, feeling a slight sting on his cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you okay?” asked a frantic voice above him, a shadow looming and blocking the streetlight directly above them. He felt the tug again and briefly wondered if he had finally gone crazy, “can you stand up?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The person took a hold of his shoulders and hoisted Atsumu up, managing to get him into a sitting position. When Atsumu decided to regard the stranger who had helped him, he felt the wind knocked off him. The tug was there again, now stronger and perhaps more real. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Facing him stood the sun. Even in the middle of the night, it had to be, because there was no way that the person in front of him was anything but the sun personified. And he wore a troubled expression, before his features settle in shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you- did you feel that?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu barely registered the words, he was too busy drinking in the stranger’s features, the most distinctive being his bright orange hair. It looked so soft and fluffy and Atsumu felt the strong urge to run his fingers through it. He had warm brown eyes, seeming to openly express any emotion he was feeling. Atsumu’s eyes wondered lower on his face, specifically on the stranger’s lips, pink and soft, and part of his brain told him that kissing a stranger wasn’t well received by the other person unless they were willing too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Umm, are you-,” the stranger hesitated, biting his lower lip as a perplexed look passed on his face, “are you okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” Atsumu asked inelegantly, internally chiding himself for the lack of his usual charisma. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Never mind, here let me help you out,” the stranger said, shaking his head in dismissal. He stood up and offered a hand to Atsumu, it took him a minute to realize what the gesture meant before taking a hold of it. It was warm, soft and somehow it felt right. The stranger pulled Atsumu to his feet before draping one of Atsumu’s arms over his shoulders to stabilize him. He was shorter than Atsumu, almost adorably so, “Where do you live? I’ll take you home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu told him his address and the stranger nodded in acknowledgement. It wasn’t really far so the walk wasn’t long, but it was silent, both Atsumu and the stranger too immersed in their own thoughts. It wasn’t until they were a block away from Atsumu’s apartment when he finally made sense of the question the stranger had asked him back then. He squawked and halted on his feet, startling the stranger beside him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-you- uhh, back there, did you feel that? The tug?” Atsumu asked desperately, staring at the other male with wide eyes. The shorter just smiled and nodded once. It was all it took for Atsumu to sober up, his heart starting to beat a hundred miles per second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m Hinata Shouyou,” the stranger told him, his smile widening and ‘oh wow he really is like the sun’. Atsumu could only return the gesture with one of his known, “it seems like we’re soulmates huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu bit his lip, completely elated. “I’m Atsumu Miya, and I’m <span class="u">really</span> looking forward to meeting you, Shou-chan.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it wasn’t until months later, when Shouyou was happily recounting the story, snuggled in with a completely embarrassed Atsumu, arms wrapped around each other. That Atsumu thought that maybe, just maybe, destiny wasn’t so bad for choosing the sun as his soulmate, because even if it had taken long, having Hinata as a soulmate made the wait worthwhile.</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘Sunflower tattoo on his chest,’</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t that Atsumu didn’t like his tattoo, he just felt like it didn’t fit with him at all. He understood the general concept that it was supposed to be modeled after him or his soulmate, and also knew that the tattoo was most likely modeled after his soulmate rather than him; but that didn’t mean that he was overly enthusiastic about it. Sunflowers were pretty yes, but he had hoped of something perhaps more interesting than a flower. Osamu had chided him that his attitude was only going to make Destiny bite back at him by delaying his meet with his soulmate, but that didn’t faze him at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu guessed it was probably a girl, which seemed kind of sexist because ‘flowers aren’t only for girls Tsumu’, yet Atsumu couldn’t think of a single boy he knew that liked flowers. Of course, there was always the possibility that the person was from another school, another city, perhaps even another country. He tried not to think about those possibilities too much, and decided to believe that his soulmate was within his school and city. Even so, no matter who he asked, girls and even boys at some point, no one seemed to share a sunflower painted on their chests. Osamu often laughed at him, mocking him for his consistent complaints regarding his soulmark and claiming that this was Destiny’s way of getting back at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the chance of meeting his soulmate wasn’t too far ahead. During his second year of high school, his school had secured a spot at the Spring Tournament. It was quite a surprise, but satisfying nonetheless that they were up against Kageyama’s team. Atsumu longed for the opportunity to crush the younger setter on the court, so on the first day of the tournament he had paid the gymnasium a visit. Their game wasn’t programmed until the second day; even so, Atsumu was intrigued to learn about the rival setter’s team. They were good all right, but there was someone who had quite piqued his interest. For a middle blocker Hinata Shouyou was short, but he had an amazing jump and despite his average technique, he proved to be an intriguing opponent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next day, he approached Kageyama with the intention of truly sizing up his partner. He briefly wondered if Kageyama and him were soulmates, but discarded the idea upon seeing their attitude around each other, very competitive despite being teammates. The orange-head was fun though, quite squirmy and energetic, yet there seemed to be some hunger hidden behind his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was, however, when Karasuno was changing into their orange uniforms, that Atsumu caught a glimpse of a mark on the Hinata’s chest. He felt the wind knocked out of him and actually took hold of his twin’s shoulder for mild support. Osamu halted, redirecting his gaze to the other side of the net. Atsumu saw his eyes widen in recognition.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that…?” he couldn’t even finish the sentence, a mixture of disbelief and amusement etched on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the other side of the net, the short middle blocker stood shirtless, sporting a sunflower tattoo on his chest. The same sunflower Atsumu had been complaining about for years. It had to be a joke, because out of the endless possibilities, his soulmate had to be on the same team as one of his biggest rivals. He was snapped out of his daze by Osamu’s incredulous laughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Out of all the situations in which you could’ve met your soulmate, I think this one suits you the best,” he started in between huffs. Atsumu frowned, starting to feel irritated, “Only you would meet your soulmate on the day of an important match, who also happens to be on the opposite team.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up,” Atsumu muttered between gritted teeth. He snuck a glance at Hinata, who had already put on the shirt. Now the tattoo made more or less sense, Hinata was his rival yes, but he was <span class="u">bright.</span> He oozed energy and warmth from a distance, and Atsumu briefly wondered what it would be like being close to the middle blocker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you gonna tell him?” Osamu inquired beside him. Atsumu turned his back to the shorter male and started walking to where the rest of the team was changing into their black uniforms. Osamu walked along, a raised eyebrow directed at him. Atsumu sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course not, we have an important match right now,” he chided. His brother scoffed lightly, but decided to drop the subject, “besides it’s not like we’ll see each other after this.” And Atsumu’s chest burned, right were his mark was. Despite not knowing a thing about Hinata, he could somehow feel the connection, and hoped the younger male could feel it too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The match was intense, and despite his mind being concentrated on it, a part of it couldn’t help but admire Hinata. He was Atsumu’s soulmate yes, but that aside the boy had a huge drive. Striving for greatness. ‘I wonder how setting for him must feel.’ Atsumu thought, dismissing it quickly, ‘Atsumu, concentrate on the game’. Turns out, they lost the game, yet Atsumu found himself making a promise with the shorter male.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>During the following years, Atsumu barely saw Hinata. Only during his last tournament (where they completely wiped Karasuno out) did he see the orange haired sunshine. Along the following years, he asked himself if this was how it was going to be, because Hinata was in Brazil and there was no way they were going to meet again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Destiny took pity on him, and it wasn’t after five years after he first found out that Hinata was his soulmate, that the other found out Atsumu was his. They were teammates now, Atsumu setting for Hinata just like how he wanted all those years back, with the addition that now, he could go home hand in hand with Shouyou, thanking Destiny for his amazing soulmate. </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘Or words etched on his wrist’</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Yes?</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu stared at the three letters (plus a question mark) that marked his wrist. There were several rules regarding a person’s soulmark: it couldn’t be a name or incomprehensible exclamations. even so, this had to be a joke right? How was Atsumu supposed to find his soulmate with an expression as simple and common as that? It was seemingly impossible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think it depends on your soulmate,” his mother had told him, “when you answer to that question watch out for their reactions, that’ll give away whether you are soulmates or not.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first time it happened Atsumu remembered his heart racing, a girl in his middle school he had called answered with that simple ‘yes?’. It all came crashing down though, when he asked her a favor and her expression remained neutral. The next times it happened were the same, Atsumu calling out for somebody, them answering with a ‘yes?’ yet receiving no lightening expression when he spoke them the next words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And as the years passed Atsumu found himself desensitizing whenever a similar interaction happened. It became irritating at some point, the disappointment he felt was something he couldn’t make go away. He sometimes envied Osamu, his brother had a rather difficult phrase etched into his wrist and it didn’t take him long to find his soulmate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu knew he couldn’t curse Destiny out for it; he feared it might only lead to something worse. So he waited, throughout middle school and his first year of high school, through countless unfruitful encounters. He envied those surrounding him who had found their soulmates, his parents and brother; even if they didn’t mean to the fact that they all had their soulmates only rubbed salt into his bleeding heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On his second year of high school, when he had made a promise with himself not to get hopeful and try to forget the soulmate matter altogether as much as he could, his volleyball team went to the Spring Tournament in Tokyo. They were facing Karasuno, team of the infamous prodigy setter Kageyama Tobio. Atsumu wasn’t worried though, because he too, was considered a prodigy, and he was determined in his school coming out of the match as winners.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karasuno was a strong team, with a powerful offense and defense. The match was hard, both teams going all out for the victory. As the game progressed, Atsumu couldn’t help but feel amazed at Kageyama’s partner and middle blocker Hinata Shouyou. Despite his lack of exceptional technique, Hinata had natural talent and perseverance to make up for it. It was a battle on constant changes, trying to shake each other down. Atsumu and Osamu even copied the team’s famous ‘freak quick’ in hopes of creating dent that would lead to Karasuno crumbling down, but to no avail. In the end, after a narrow margin, Karasuno won. It was slightly irritating for Atsumu, yet he couldn’t deny that the match was exceptional.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He walked with the rest of his team to the net to shake hands as custom. He focused on the first year duo, exchanging a few words with Kageyama. Atsumu turned to look at Hinata, the shorter seemingly worn out after zipping on the court from one place to other, and in a spurt of momentum, he made a promise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu called out, Hinata walked towards him, poorly hiding his confusion as to which twin was talking to him. Atsumu stifled a chuckle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes?” the orange-haired asked. Briefly, Atsumu’s mind remembered the words etched on his wrist, but he dismissed the thought because it wasn’t the time, and he had promised himself he wouldn’t dwell on it anymore. With determination, he stretched out his arm, finger pointing at the shorter male.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“One day, I’m gonna set for you,” he stated, loud and clear. A promised. He watched Hinata’s expression morph into shock, brown eyes widening as he gaped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W-what did you just say?” Hinata questioned. Atsumu’s didn’t think his words were that shocking, until he saw the other duck under the net and walk up to him, eyebrows furrowed. Hinata looked down at his own wrist and everything clicked into place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was as if time stopped their surroundings slowing down as both reached out for each other’s wrist in unison. Atsumu took notice of how easily his fingers circled around Hinata’s wrist before looking at his soulmark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘<span class="u">One day, I’m gonna set for you’</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there it was, the same words Atsumu had blurted out. He recalled how Hinata had said ‘yes?’ and he wanted to laugh. The only time he wasn’t focused on his soulmark was the moment he found his soulmate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-you are my soulmate?” Hinata spoke out, though it sounded more like a question. Atsumu bit his lip and offered the shorter male a small smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Seems like it,” he answered. From behind, he could hear Osamu calling out for him, “don’t leave yet, I’ll find you later okay?” Atsumu requested. Hinata nodded, before going back to his own team. When Atsumu walked to where the rest of his teammates were, he ignored his brother’s questioning gaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Throughout the following series of events, thanking their cheering squad, their Captain’s speech, and preparations to leave Atsumu’s mind wandered to his soulmate. He didn’t know whether to feel lucky or not: on one side he didn’t have to wait an eternity to find his soulmate but on the other side, said soulmate just happened to live in another city, far away from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When things calmed down, before they were due to leave, Atsumu ran off in search of Hinata ignoring his teammates protests. He couldn’t leave without settling things with the younger male, so this was the least he could do. It wasn’t hard to find him, discussing about the day with the rest of his teammates. Atsumu called out for him and when Hinata noticed him, he excused himself walking towards the taller male.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, we’re soulmates,” Atsumu started. Hinata nodded, smiling lightly, “and we leave in separate cities.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah yes, that seems to be a problem, doesn’t it?” Hinata pondered, his smiled dropping a little. Atsumu sighed and took out his phone offering it to Hinata so he could put his phone number.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t keep it contact,” he said. At that, Hinata’s face lit up, a wide smile stretching on his lips. Atsumu felt his heartbeat fasten and noted that perhaps this boy was gonna be the death of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the parted, it was with a promise that they were going to reunite in the future.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The promise stayed throughout the following years, even when Hinata left for Río. Through miles of distance and different time zones. It didn’t matter though, cause both of them wanted to honor their soulmark and play together. Eventually, they did, because they knew that as soulmates they could overcome anything together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘Sometimes, when he sees Hinata with a mark that’s not his’</em> </strong>
</p><p>“G’Morning Tsumu,” Shouyou called, walking out of their shared bedroom. His hair was ruffled from sleep, Atsumu’s shirt sliding over his shoulders slightly. Atsumu looked up from the couch and smiled, opening up his arms. As Shouyou padded to where Atsumu sat, the older’s eyes wandered to the bits of exposed skin on the shorter’s chest. A small blur of feather-shaped ink peeked out of the shirt, and Atsumu wondered what it would be like to have a soulmark on his skin.</p><p>Shouyou snuggled himself comfortably against Atsumu’s chest, focusing his attention on the drama playing TV. <em>‘A soulmark must be nice’</em> Atsumu thought, because, in reality, a soulmark would undoubtedly make Shouyou his, would silence all the insecurities that plagued his mind. Atsumu sighed, dispelling those thoughts from his head, there was no use in imagining something that couldn’t happen.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Shouyou asked quietly, turning his head to look at Atsumu with worried eyes. Atsumu offered him a reassuring smile and kissed the top of his head.</p><p>“With you, I’m always more than okay.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘Or two passing soulmates who found their way together’</em> </strong>
</p><p>Atsumu sighed. It was something he did a lot these days. Ever since he first pondered on the whole soulmate idea. He watched idly two girls who walked in the opposite direction of him. They looked like they were in their own little world, and the thought of them being soulmates ran through Atsumu’s head. They looked like it. As if there was no other person in the world despite the street being crowded.</p><p>Atsumu’s thoughts shifted to Shouyou, who was probably waiting for him back at home, surrounded by blankets because he liked feeling warm whenever he caught a cold. Atsumu wondered if to an outsider, perhaps to Bokuto or Sakusa, Shouyou and him looked like soulmates. He couldn’t ask though, because it was bound to end in embarrassment. He didn’t want Shouyou to find out either; when Atsumu had first voiced out his concern, the orange-haired male was adamant in reassuring him that they didn’t need to live in a world of soulmates.</p><p>“We don’t need to be soulmates. Soulmates or not I love you Atsumu, okay?” the other had told him, and Atsumu really hoped that was the case.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘Sometimes, he’ll think’</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Hey Shouyou, I wonder,” Atsumu whispered in the dark, “do ya really think yer happy with me?”</p><p>It was often late at night when his insecurities would come back. Shouyou was curled up by his side, warm hands pressing against the cold skin of Atsumu’s abdomen. It was something the younger always did whenever they cuddled, and Atsumu didn’t complain. How could he when Shouyou was as warm as the sun itself, it often worked as reassurance that the shorter was actually there, in his arms. This time though, it wasn’t working so well.</p><p>“Atsumu,” he heard a soft voice call out, startling the older male. Atsumu realized Shouyou had woken up and was now looking at him with a worried expression.</p><p>“Oh, oh shit sorry, did I wake-,”</p><p>“Do you think about this a lot?” Shouyou asked, his hands moving from under Atsumu’s shirt in order to sit up.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘In this world, Atsumu Miya will never have his skin marked with tangerines’</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu was on fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tangerines danced on his skin, nerves set wild as soft fingers traced his body in intimate ways. From the tips of fingers to the top of his shoulder, where warm, tan hands settled. Shouyou looked up at him through slightly lidded eyes, his cheeks dusted in pink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In turn, his own hands traced patterns on Shouyou’s body. Sliding under the hem of his shirt and pulling it up.  He watched as swirls of yellow and orange, tinted by tiny tangerines marked each place his fingers trailed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was fascinating how a single mark on the inside of both of their elbows determined who they were meant to spend the rest of their lives with. And Atsumu considered himself lucky because not everybody got to find their soulmate. His just happened to be the brightest and heartwarming person he could ever find. Because Hinata Shouyou was like the sun, in every possible aspect. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was whispered between hot kisses. Lips sliding one against each other and slick tongues roaming each other’s mouths, tracing every sensitive spot they knew. Shouyou let out a small moan, drawing back to lean his head against the wall. Atsumu didn’t waste time, his mouth trailing soft kisses down his jaw and neck, each one leaving an orange mark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu’s hands slid from Shouyou’s hips down to his thighs, gripping them and hoisting the shorter male up. Shouyou laughed in delight, his own hands moving past Atsumu’s shoulder. He hid his face on the older’s shoulder, planting small open-mouthed kisses there. Atsumu moved them away from the wall, walking to their shared room, careful not to drop Shouyou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once there, he laid Shouyou gently on the bed and proceeded with taking off his shirt. Despite the atmosphere in the room, Atsumu somehow managed to fumble with his shirt and get stuck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uhh Shouyou, I think I’m stuck,” he muttered. He heard the younger giggle, slowly turning into loud laughter, “hey! Don’t laugh at me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t help it!” Shouyou exclaimed in between laughs, soon Atsumu felt soft hands helping him out. With warm cheeks, he snuck a glance at the other. Shouyou took ahold of Atsumu’s face, mirth and love lighting up his features. He brought Atsumu closer, to the point where their foreheads where touching. Atsumu closed his eyes and took a deep breath until Shouyou spoke up. “My sweet dumb Tsumu.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey!” Atsumu shouted. Shouyou pulled back, laughing as he fell back into the bed bringing the other along with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And this. The better days. The worst days. Those where they fell asleep tangled in each other, or the ones where they screamed and hurt. Atsumu wouldn’t trade them for anything. Wouldn’t trade the Tangerines dancing on his skin. Because being Shouyou’s soulmates was the best opportunity Destiny could grant him.</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘But he’s marked with’</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Atsumu,” Shouyou called out again, this time louder, his voice hinting a determination Atsumu often associated with volleyball. He lifted himself further, moving to slightly settle himself on Atsumu, straddling him. Shouyou steadied his hands on Atsumu’s stomach. The older bit his lip, feeling speechless, because the look in Shouyou’s eyes was like a trance, “You, your sets and undercooked eggs.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘volleyballs traced on his chest’</em> </strong>
</p><p>“I love them all,” the younger muttered softly, his hands moving up Atsumu’s chest, fingers leaving his skin hot.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘fingers scratching the itch he can’t reach’</em> </strong>
</p><p>Atsumu’s mind provided flashes of his life with Shouyou. Of dates and cuddles, practices and matches, of every short-lived moment:</p><p>
  <em>“Shou-chan, could you scratch my back? Pretty please?” Atsumu asked as he walked towards his boyfriend. Shouyou looked at him incredulously muttering a soft ‘again?’ before beckoning the older to sit in front of him. Atsumu obeyed, sighing in satisfaction when the other began dragging his nails along his back. The satisfaction didn’t last long though. Atsumu heard Shouyou chuckle mischievously before his fingers moved from Atsumu’s back to tickle his sides. Atsumu let out a startled laugh, squirming to get away from the shorter male.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait! Shouyou stop!” he pleaded between gasps, yet the other didn’t budge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey you two! Get back to practice!”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘and soft kisses’</em> </strong>
</p><p>Shouyou’s hands took a hold of Atsumu’s face, dipping to connect their lips in a tender kiss. Their lips slotted perfectly, pressed against each other and conveying feelings words could not reach. Slowly, Atsumu felt his worries wash away and found himself eagerly returning the gesture, his hands settling on Shouyou’s shoulders.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘and one day, hopefully he’ll realize’</em> </strong>
</p><p>Shouyou pulled away first, his thumb slightly caressing Atsumu’s cheek,</p><p>“Please don’t forget that,” Shouyou pleaded, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Atsumu’s shoulder. His hands moved down, wrapping around the other’s chest. His body accommodated to lie on top of Atsumu, holding him tight.</p><p>“Ya… okay,” Atsumu conceded, his won arms wrapping against the shorter, pulling him even closer, “Sorry for wakin’ ya,” he apologized.</p><p>“It’s okay” Shouyou reassured, planting a small kiss on Atsumu’s collarbone,</p><p>“…so about my eggs…”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘that’s more than enough.’</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!  I hope you liked it!</p><p>Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°</p><p>Here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/squeakyotter">Twitter</a> if you want to chat!</p><p>See you guys tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A remedy for your ailment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 3:<br/>Domestic</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHH THANK YOU!! For the comments in the last one-shot, they make me so happy!!<br/>I don't know if this will live up to your expectations after the last one-shot, but I really hope you like it!<br/>(This isn't beated btw sorry!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon Tsumu, stop sulking,” Shouyou requested, bumping his boyfriend’s shoulder to get his attention. The older didn’t budge, only tightening the hold on Shouyou’s hand. His lower lip was jutted out, sporting an incredibly adorable (in Shouyou’s opinion) pout, “What’s gotten into you? Is this about what happened back at the fan meet?”</p><p>Atsumu flinched slightly. <em>Bull’s eye. </em>Earlier during their fan meet, Atsumu had managed to embarrass himself by tripping over his feet and falling face first into the crowd. He was a spluttering mess afterwards, his whole face red, spluttering apologies. Shouyou sighed, halting in his tracks, he walked to stand in front of the older male. His hands moved to cup Atsumu’s cheeks, standing on his tiptoes to plant a chaste kiss on the corner of the other’s lips.</p><p>“Cheer up Tsumu, it wasn’t that bad,” Shouyou said offering his boyfriend a reassuring smile. Atsumu scoffed lightly.</p><p>“Easy for you to say, it’s the second time it happened now!” Atsumu whined, closing his eyes and throwing his head back dramatically. Shouyou sighed and shook his head at his Atsumu’s antics. “Besides, you laughed at me too!”</p><p>“As if you wouldn’t laugh at me had I’d been in your shoes,” Shouyou defended, rolling his eyes. He pulled away, moving back to Atsumu’s side and intertwining their hands, “and I also helped you stand up!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, it doesn’t the embarrassment go away,” Atsumu claimed as they began walking again.</p><p>Silence settled over them, the only sounds present being the ones from passing cars. Shouyou kept thinking of a way to cheer Atsumu up. As insignificant as the incident may have been, he knew his boyfriend cared a lot about the impressions he left on other people, and he knew the afternoon’s events had been a slight blow to his ego. He thanked that as simple-minded as Atsumu could sometimes be, it made brightening his mood easier. Atsumu, though arrogant on the outside was soft behind closed doors, quite cuddly and loving. Shouyou didn’t complain though, he enjoyed being showered with affection by the taller, reveling in the fact that he was the only who had such privilege. Suddenly an idea came to his head.</p><p>“Tsumu?” he called out hesitantly, trying to gather the other’s attention. When Atsumu turned to look at him, Shouyou smiled brightly, “I think I have a remedy for your ailment.”</p><p>“What is it Shou-chan?” Atsumu inquired, squeezing their hands. Shouyou squeezed back feeling the previous tension alleviate little by little.</p><p>“Let’s build a blanket fort!” he exclaimed, raising their clasped hands in the air. He turned to look at Atsumu finding him staring back with a fond smile.</p><p>“A blanket fort?” Atsumu repeated, chuckling in delight. Shouyou nodded, starting to walk faster to reach their apartment, “and what will this blanket fort have huh?”</p><p>“Pillows, snacks, blankets duh,” Shouyou listed off as matter-of-fact, “we can also set up your computer and watch movies, what do you think?”</p><p>“hmmm only if ya let me choose the movie,” Atsumu teased, his mood improving. Shouyou mentally patted himself on the back, feeling better now that the blonde wasn’t sulking anymore.</p><p>They reached their apartment, racing up the stairs in competition like they usually did. Atsumu got to their door first, leaning against it to catch his air. Shouyou followed after, slumping over his boyfriend’s form as he tried to open the door. Once inside, they took off their shoes, setting them side by side and hung up their jackets. Both made their way to their shared bedroom, dropping off their bags.</p><p>“So, what blankets and pillows should we use?” Atsumu asked, taking off his shirt to change into more comfortable clothes. Shouyou didn’t answer, opting to walk over to their closet to pull out one of his boyfriend’s hoodies. “Hey! Those are mine!”</p><p>“So what? As your boyfriend I have all access to your hoodies,” Shouyou declared sticking out his tongue. He quickly changed into it and some shorts, walking over to where Atsumu had finished putting on a sweatshirt and some pants and hugging his torso. The shorter nuzzled his head into Atsumu’s shoulder, his orange hair tickling the taller’s chin. Despite his meaningless complaints, Atsumu couldn’t deny that he loved seeing Shouyou wear his hoodies, especially in the way they were slightly bigger on his frame. By no means was Shouyou scrawny or fragile, but his short height made the hem of the hoodies brush past his thighs and the sleeves urn into paws, it was heart-wrenching in a good way.</p><p>“I asked you a question earlier,” Atsumu reminded, his arms sliding past the Shouyou’s shoulders to pull him closer. He buried his nose in the shorter’s hair, breathing in the tangerine scent.</p><p>“Hmm, we should use all of them,” Shouyou suggested, pulling back to plant a kiss on Atsumu’s cheek before pulling away completely. He walked over to the bed starting to collect all the pillows they had, Atsumu soon joining him in the task. They moved everything to their living room, where they were going to build the fort. Shouyou moved their coffee table and started arranging the pillows over the carpet, meanwhile, Atsumu brought chairs from the dining table, placing each one in front of the other at a certain distance to make up the pillars for their fort.</p><p>“Shou, help me turn the sofa around,” Atsumu requested, moving to one side of the sofa, Shouyou stood up from the floor, walking to the other side. With minimum effort the managed to move the sofa. Atsumu draped the blanket over the back of the sofa to make their fort bigger, pulling away to look at his accomplishment, smiling to himself. Shouyou walked back to their room, rummaging through their closet for extra blankets to use inside their fort. He managed to find a few and pulled them out, he was startled by a box falling into his feet. He bent down to pick it up, examining the contents inside. Upon realizing what it was he rushed back to the living room in excitement.</p><p>“Tsumu! Tsumu! Look what I found!” Shouyou exclaimed, waving the box in front of his boyfriend’s face, Atsumu rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Shouyou’s torso, successfully stopping him from squirming around.</p><p>“Well, if you don’t stop moving I won’t be able to see it,” Atsumu chastised, snatching the box from the other’s hand. Shouyou just slid his hands past Atsumu’s shoulders, using them as leverage to hoist himself up and wrap his legs over the taller’s hips. Atsumu didn’t flinch, used to antic such as these from the younger male. Instead, his attention was focused on looking through the context of the small box, “fairy lights?”</p><p>“Yes! For our fort!” Shouyou explained, his voice slightly muffled by Atsumu’s sweatshirt. He set his feet back on the ground pulling away to give Atsumu a bright smile, “isn’t it romantic?”</p><p>“Sure, why not?” Atsumu agreed, planting a soft kiss on Shouyou’s forehead, and biting his lip, “go get the snacks, I’ll set up the lights and start up my laptop.”</p><p>He received a soft ‘okay’ in answer as Shouyou skipped happily to the kitchen. Atsumu watched the orange-haired walk away, biting his lip to prevent himself from smiling hopelessly, completely enamored with him. He walked back to where their fort was, carefully arranging the fairy lights across the chairs and connecting them to the nearest outlet. He then proceeded to start up his computer, once it was up he searched for a movie they could watch together. They had quite different tastes in movies, with Shouyou preferring action films while Atsumu favored American films. Even so, there was one genre both males agreed on: rom-coms. Atsumu searched for the most recent movie that they hadn’t yet watched. Finding one that seemed satisfying enough, he went inside the fort, sitting down in the nest of pillows and waiting for Shouyou to come back.</p><p>In the kitchen, Shouyou opened the cabinet where he knew they stashed most of their snacks, humming to himself. As athletes, both Atsumu and him had strict diets. They were, however, allowed a break once a month Shouyou knew they’d already had their break as they had gone eating with Bokuto and Sakusa the previous weekend. Nevertheless, he also recognized that the current situation allowed them to indulge even a little bit. He pulled out several bags from the cabinet, then walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pack of chocolates. He walked back to the living room, entering their fort and dropping off the snacks. He then crawled to where Atsumu was sitting, computer on his lap.</p><p>Shouyou took the laptop away, setting it on the ground beside him. Atsumu turned to look at him, raising one eyebrow with a small smile on his face. They stayed liked that for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes. Shouyou let out a small giggle, before tackling Atsumu into the pillow. Atsumu huffed, automatically wrapping his arms around the other’s frame.</p><p>“Shou, the movie,” Atsumu reminded despite not making a move to push the shorter away. Shouyou only hummed, burying his face on Atsumu’s chest and muttering ‘give me a minute’. Atsumu closed his eyes, his hold on the other tightening. The basked in silence, the soft glow of the fairy lights blinking on and off.</p><p>“Okay, I’m good,” Shouyou commented, sliding off from the other’s torso to snuggle at his side. He picked up the laptop and passed it to Atsumu who set it on top of his stomach, pressing the play button. The blonde stretched out his hand, allowing Shouyou to use it as a pillow. The younger propped his head on Atsumu’s arm, he picked up the bag of chocolates before turning to his side and scooting closer to the older. Shouyou opened the bag while the introductory credits played, taking out a chocolate and offering it to his boyfriend. Atsumu took a bite from it, smiling mischievously before taking another one and trapping one of Shouyou0s fingers in his mouth. Shouyou squeaked in protest, he pulled his hand away and lightly hit the other’s chest as Atsumu laughed. As it died down their attention focused back on the movie, eating their snacks and feeding it off to each other.</p><p>Halfway through the movie though, Shouyou found himself focusing more on Atsumu’s reactions rather than the film itself. He watched the way light danced over Atsumu’s face, the fairy lights bathed his hair in honey, clashing nicely with the light coming from the screen, which made Atsumu’s eyes shine brighter with each change in his face. And this, this was what Shouyou loved. How right it felt, because if he was the sun the Atsumu was the sky. Vast and bright, an endless source of happiness for him. Because Atsumu was prideful and petty, with a gigantic ego, yet caring and tender under that façade he put up in front of the world. Because he cared about Shouyou and made sure the other was happy and sated.</p><p>Because to him, Atsumu was <em>home</em>.</p><p>Shouyou nuzzled his face on Atsumu’s neck, planting a small open-mouthed kiss. Sift curls tickled Atsumu’s chin, snapping him out of his focus. He felt soft lips trailing kisses down his neck and shivered. Movie forgotten, Atsumu set his laptop aside, not bothering to pause it. He turned to look at Shouyou, his gaze meeting up with brown, affectionate eyes. Atsumu moved to hover above Shouyou’s form, his head dipping to brush against the shorter’s jaw. Shouyou let put a happy sigh, parting his legs to let Atsumu accommodate, his hands coming up to grasp the other’s sweatshirt. A wet trail traced his skin until soft lips brushed against his.</p><p>“I love you,” Atsumu muttered, his eyes never leaving Shouyou’s and for a moment, the younger thought he might die, every inch of his body burning in anticipation, skin prickling where Atsumu had kissed him.</p><p>“I love you too.” No hesitation. No doubt, because Shouyou might be insecure about certain things, but never this. Never about the boy who fit him like a puzzle, who lighted up his mornings and warmed up his nights.</p><p>Atsumu leaned down further, slotting their lips together. There weren’t any fireworks, but under the soft yellow lights, inside their fort, it almost felt like there were. Or perhaps, it was more of a heavenly feeling. the pressure increased, mouths opening to allow their tongues to meet Atsumu traced every sensitive spot he knew, memorized, reveling in the way Shouyou shivered in response. His head hazed with the lack of air, he pulled apart, softly biting Shouyou’s lower lip. He started leaving a trail of wet kissed down Shouyou’s neck until he reached his collarbone. And his were the moments were he thanked Shouyou for wearing his hoodies, because they left a gap of skin, tan from the Brazilian sun and so beautiful. he sucked on the juncture| of his neck, marking the skin there in purple. Shouyou moaned, his back arching lightly. His hands slid over to Atsumu’s back, pulling at the material of the sweatshirt to expose his skin, he slowly dragged his nails over Atsumu’s sighed, feeling the skin ripple under his fingers. Atsumu’s hands slid under the hoodie, pulling it off under the younger.</p><p>And they made love, under a fort made of blankets and fairy lights. A safe haven for both of them, and it was okay, even if they complained in the morning about hurting necks or backs, because this was <em>theirs.</em></p><p> <em>This was their home. </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it!</p><p>Kudos and Comments are always welcome! (´∀｀*)</p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/squeakyotter">Twitter</a></p><p>Until tomorrow!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Paint me like one of your fantasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 4:<br/>Royalty</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE o(T^To) I had a slight block and couldn’t bring myself to write. As an apology though I made the one-shot longer. </p><p>Ahhh there were so many scenes I wanted to include here but due to time I had to cut them down. Sorry if it feels slightly rushed.</p><p>I low key see so much potential in this one shot I’m slightly tempted to turn it to a full fanfiction. Tell me your thoughts.</p><p>I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“For the last time Tsumu,” Osamu remarked, exasperated and utterly done with his twin brother. He kept walking, slightly adjusting his pace in hopes of leaving Atsumu behind, “marrying into another kingdom doesn’t mean I’m ‘willingly giving up the throne’, besides this isn’t even a competition.”</p><p>“Alas my dear brother, from the moment we came out of the womb it has been a competition,” Atsumu explained, smirking at the way his brother’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, “one that I have won.”</p><p>Atsumu immediately ducked, already expecting the attempt at a smack on the head by the other. It wasn’t uncommon around the castle, everybody used to the twin’s antic and constant bickering. Atsumu couldn’t deny that it was something he would thoroughly miss, because as much as they got on each other’s nerves, Osamu is and will always be the most important person that in his life. And despite the other’s denial, he knew that Osamu thought the same.</p><p>“When are you leaving?” Atsumu inquired, once his brother had calmed down. They kept walking down the hallway, heading for the kitchen.</p><p>“Well, the wedding’s in a month, but I need to be there two weeks earlier,” Osamu answered, “so my leave is in two weeks. Why the question though? Are you gonna miss me Tsumu?” He taunted, bumping his brother’s shoulder. Atsumu scoffed in fake-indignation.</p><p>“In your dreams brother,” he countered, crossing his arms. Both of them knew that wasn’t the case though. After spending 20 years of their lives together, the whole idea of moving apart to begin ruling entire kingdoms seemed quite frightening. However, Osamu’s marriage to the princess of a nearby kingdom had sealed an alliance between the two kingdoms, meaning Atsumu would be seeing his brother often.</p><p>“Did you seem him? He’s so good looking and charming!” They both halted at the entrance of the kitchen, seeing the maids and cooks working. They had gone there in hopes of sneaking off a snack before lunch was served, yet didn’t expect to find it too occupied. </p><p>“Ah yes and he’s so polite too!” One of the mains exclaimed, seemingly engaged in gossip with another group. All of them giggled with dreamy expressions, none of them had taken notice of both princes standing right outside the door.</p><p>“Are they talking about me?” Atsumu inquired, smiling to himself in confidence. Osamu snorted, barely managing to muffle his laughter so they didn’t blow their over, “what? Why are you laughing at me?”</p><p>“Didn’t you know?” Osamu asked, genuinely curious, “mother hired a new painter, he’s been all the servants have been talking about since yesterday.”</p><p>“When did this happen?” Atsumu questioned, feeling quite baffled. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to recall if he had seen any new faces around the castle in the past few days.</p><p>“He arrived yesterday afternoon,” his brother explained, “of course, you were too busy in you ‘afternoon leisures’ to notice,” he commented rolling his eyes.</p><p>Atsumu just scoffed. It was common for him to disappear in the afternoon on certain days, escaping court duties and the pressure of his oncoming birthday. With Osamu moving away and their father growing increasingly sicker by the day, royal duties and responsibilities had fallen upon him. Atsumu didn’t complain though, he loved his kingdom and was more than willing to lead them to a bright future, but it could sometimes be exhausting. Overwhelming even. So sometimes, he just scurried away to the stables, took his horse, and went off for a ride to clear his head. It now made sense why he hadn’t seen the new painter his mother had employed, which in turn made him more curious about him.</p><p>“I want to meet him,” Atsumu declared, turning on his heel and walking in search of their , “I want to know if he lives up to everything the maids are gossiping about.”</p><p>Osamu just sighed, trailing after his brother to catch up. He knew there was mouse in hanging the other’s mind, especially when it came to things such as this. So he just accompanied the other in order to prevent Atsumu from doing something dumb, rude, embarrassing or a combination of the three. After a few more turns and steps around the castle they spotted a white-haired male, talking to one of the knights.</p><p>“Kita-chan!” Atsumu exclaimed, startling the other and watching his expression contort into a grimace upon hearing the employee nickname.</p><p>“Yes? Atsumu-sama, Osamu-sama, do you require anything?” He asked, bowing in customary greeting.</p><p>“Yes! Do you happen to know where the painter my mother recently hired is?” Atsumu requested, “I’d like to meet him.”</p><p>“Ah yes, I believe Hinata-san is in his assigned studio,” Akita answered, voice calm and respectful, “please follow me,” with a courteous nod, he bid the knight farewell before walking in the direction of the castle’s west wing. Both siblings followed him quietly. Atsumu realized this was a part of the castle he had never really explored. He knew there was a library, though it seemed to hold books mostly dedicated to fiction than actual historical ones, which is why Atsumu rarely visited it. He preferred the one they had right by the courtroom, it was filled with more books regarding politics and history. Suddenly Atsumu recalled something from their last conversation.</p><p>“Wait, Hinata?” Atsumu asked, turning to look at his brother, “as in the noble Hinata family?”</p><p>“Ah yes, I think he’s their youngest son,” Osamu stated flatly, keeping his gaze straightforward, “I’ve heard he’s talented enough that his family allowed to pursue art.”</p><p>Atsumu filed that information. The Hinatas were very recognized in the kingdom, and the head of the family was member of the court. Nevertheless, it was unusual for a noble to pursue such a career, often being chastised for it and forced into politics. But if this person was as good as everyone claimed, then Atsumu had no reason to question it.</p><p>They climbed up a flight of stairs, walking down a hallway until they reach the furthest room. Upon entering, the first thing Atsumu noticed were the canvases, containers and brushes lying around in a mess. Some painting were half-finished, others were merely started and Atsumu briefly wondered if this guy had made them in the span of time he had spent in the castle or had brought them with him previously. The second thing he noticed, was a male standing in the middle of the room, stood in a stool in front of the canvas. His back was turned to them so Atsumu couldn’t see his face. However, his most distinguishing feature had to be his bright orange hair. Kita knocked on the door to call his attention.</p><p>“Hinata-san, princes Miya Atsumu and Osamu are here to see you,” he announced. The male in the middle of the room, stopped painting, setting down his brush in a container with water and cleaning his hands on a cloth rag. When he turned around to greet them, Atsumu felt the wind knocked out of him.</p><p>And now Atsumu could understand the energy buzzing around the castle at the painter’s arrival, because Atsumu couldn’t think of a single person he had ever met who possessed such beauty as the man standing in front of him. His hair was quite long and unruly, almost reaching his eyes and curling around his ears, where two golden, sun-shaped pendants hung on each ear. His eyes were brown, but they seemingly held a lot of emotions within them. The eyes of an artist. And despite his height, he held himself with grace fit for nobility. </p><p>“Greetings your highnesses,” the painter said, bowing down to them, respectfully. He straightened up, his gaze landing immediately on Atsumu, and gave him a small smile. Atsumu took in a sharp breath, feeling his heartbeat picking up.</p><p>“Hinata-kun, I see you’ve already settled in,” Osamu commented, stepping further into the room. It took Atsumu a minute to follow his brother. “I hope the facilities have been comfortable for you.”</p><p>“They have, your highness,” Hinata answered, bowing his head slightly, “you have my utmost thankfulness.”</p><p>“I believe you haven’t met my brother yet,” Osamu stated, turning to look at Atsumu with a raised eyebrow in expectancy. Atsumu cleared his thoughts, taking one step and offering Hinata what he knew was his ‘lady killer’ smile.</p><p>“I haven’t, pardon me your highness, but I was told you were busy at the time of my arrival,” Hinata explained, turning to focus his attention on Atsumu. He bowed once again, “my name is Hinata Shouyou, it’ll be a pleasure working with you in the following weeks.”</p><p>“The pleasure’s all mine Hinata-kun,” Atsumu stated, stretching out his hand to offer a handshake. Hinata took it and smiled at him, Atsumu could swear his knees felt week. Hinata’s hand was undeniably warm, yet he held a firm grip. His fingers were more calloused, probably a result of constantly painting and holding a brush. Still, when their hands connected, Atsumu felt a small current run through him, setting goosebumps across his skin. </p><p>“Well, we shall now retire,” Osamu commented from the side, snapping both oft hem out of their daze. He looked pointedly at Atsumu, who stepped back, he then turned to smile at Hinata, “we hope you enjoy your stay.”</p><p>“Thank you, your highness,” Hinata said, bowing one last time. Osamu turned around walking through the door and down the hallway, Atsumu quietly following behind. Once they were far enough from the studio, Osamu spoke up.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it Tsumu,” he said sighing to himself, his glanced back to look at his brother who just frowned, “don’t look at me like that, it’s pretty obvious that you liked him.”</p><p>“I did not- what are you talking about?” Atsumu questioned, huffing and crossing his arms.</p><p>“Your ‘lady killer smile’ and ‘pleasure’s mine Hinata-kun’ tell me otherwise,” Osamu countered, Atsumu walked faster to catch up with his brother. He started to feel irritated at his brother’s sudden accusation. Sure, he did find Hinata very attractive but what was wrong with that? It’s not like Atsumu was going to fall in love with him. “Please just keep your relationship with him strictly professional.”</p><p>“Of course I will, just what do you think of me anyway?” Atsumu asked quite offended, “I’m not gonna do anything with him.”</p><p>“Good, because the Royal Ball is in two weeks, and you need to find a princess to marry,” Osamu reminded. Atsumu grimaced, he didn’t want to be reminded of it, yet he knew that the only way for him to be crowned prince was to get married. Arranged marriage didn’t seem like the best idea though, and so he fought for it with his mother.</p><p>“Your father isn’t getting any better Atsumu, you’ll soon need to take responsibility!” She had told him.</p><p>“I know! But I don’t want to marry someone I don’t know!” Atsumu had fought back.</p><p>“Then we’ll have a ball, so you can choose your future bride.”</p><p>It wasn’t a satisfactory solution, but it was better than marrying someone his parents had chosen for him. His thoughts shifted to an orange-haired painter. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was impossible, so he forced himself not to think about it.</p><p>—-</p><p><br/>
Atsumu walked into the castle’s garden, seeking to clear his head for a while. The day had been full of court discussions and further preparations for everything that was happening in two weeks. It had been two days since he had met Hinata, but he hadn’t seen the painter ever since. Their first session for the creation of his and Osamu’s painting was set to happen in two more days, so he guessed he could wait until then. It was not like he was expecting to run into the orange-haired male before that, no.</p><p>He walked through the field of different flowers, basking in the breeze and light sunshine. It was a beautiful day, and Atsumu wished he’d had more time to enjoy it. Perhaps he could make an excuse and go on a ride into the woods. </p><p>He spotted a tinge of orange in his field of vision, turning his head to the left. There, shading himself from the sunlight by a tree, stood Hinata, fully concentrated on painting. Curiosity got the best of him, and Atsumu soon found himself walking over to where the shorter male was. Hinata didn’t seem to notice though, too immersed in painting what seemed to be a patch of irises on the garden.</p><p>“Whatcha doing Hinata-kun?” Atsumu inquired, startling the other man. Hinata seemed to snap out of his focus, turning to look at Atsumu with wide eyes. Upon recognizing him, he seemed to gain composure of himself. His lips fell into a bright smile, eyes twinkling with cheerfulness.</p><p>“Ahh good afternoon your majesty,” he said with a small bow. He turned to look at the painting, “it’s just that this is such a beautiful garden, I couldn’t help myself and decided to paint it.”</p><p>Atsumu gave him a warm smile, and focused his attention of the painting. It was beautiful. He seemed to capture the landscape perfectly, yet the way the painting strokes were made gave him a sudden sense of freedom and elation. He found himself wanting to be inside the painting, reveling in the field of irises under the warm sunlight.</p><p>“You’re very talented,” Atsumu regraded, turning his attention back on Hinata. He watched a small blush bloom on the other’s cheeks.</p><p>“Thank you, your majesty, I take pride in my paintings,” Hinata commented, focusing back on painting flowers.</p><p>“Well aren’t you a confident little thing?” Atsumu teased, watching the other spluttering nervously, “calm down Hinata-kun, confidence is good.”<br/>
“Thank you,” Hinata peeped in shyness. They fell into silence, just listening to the chirping of birds, the rustling of leaves dancing with the breeze, and the sound of bristles meeting cloth. Atsumu suddenly got an idea.</p><p>“Hinata-kun,” he called out.</p><p>“Yes your majesty?” Hinata answered, eyes not leaving the canvas.</p><p>“Meet me in two hours in your study,” Atsumu stated. He knew it was a bad idea, Osamu’s words ringing in his head, but he couldn’t bring himself to listen to them. Something about this bright-haired painter caught his attention.</p><p>“May I inquire the purpose?” Hinata asked, looking perplexed.</p><p>“It’s a surprise,” Atsumu said, winking at the other and watching him blush. He began to walk away, his mood better to face the next court meeting. He halted in his steps, regarding the other once again, “oh and bring your painting supplies.”</p><p>Two hours later, Atsumu walked into the painter’s studio, finding him with a bag sling on his shoulder and a canvas tucked under his arms.</p><p>“Follow me,” he instructed, beginning to walk away. Hinata followed him quietly, leaving a respectful distance between them.</p><p>Atsumu guided him through the castle, heading to the east side. They walked through several hallways, halting in front of a door. Atsumu turned to look at Hinata, smiling charmingly at him before opening the door.</p><p>“Behold, my private garden,” he declared, allowing the shorter to walk in first. Hinata halted in his steps and gasped at the view. Atsumu felt his chest swell with pride.</p><p>The prince’s private garden was different from the castle’s main garden. It was significantly smaller, but more beautiful. Rows of wisterias circled the back of the place, purple blossoms hanging from them, there were also a variety of rarer flowers, all arranged into different patterns.</p><p>“This is beautiful,” Hinata admired  sounding quite breathless. He turned to look at Atsumu with a dreamy expression, “are you sure I’m allowed to be here, your majesty?”</p><p>“Sure, go ahead and paint whatever you want,” Atsumu offered, closing the door behind him. Hinata made a beeline for one of the wisterias, taking a seat in front of it and laying out his painting supplies. Atsumu followed him, taking a seat by his side. He watched the other work, hands moving excitedly across the canvas.</p><p>“Since when did you start painting?” Atsumu asked, genuinely interested. Hinata looked up to stare at the tree before moving to the canvas again.</p><p>“Since I was ten probably,” Hinata provided, his lips curling in an absent-minded smile, “it’s always been a part of me.”</p><p>“Hinata-kun-,”</p><p>“Shouyou,” the other male interrupted, “you can call me Shouyou, your majesty.”</p><p>“Well, Shouyou-kun, if I call you that then you should call me Atsumu,” Atsumu declared.</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t do that your majesty,” Hinata answered earnestly, throwing a side glance at Atsumu.</p><p>“Then just do it when it’s the both of us,” Atsumu suggested, throwing a coy smile at the shorter male, “I promise to keep it between us.”<br/>
<br/>
—-</p><p>And despite Osamu’s insistence to keep his relationship with Hinata professional. He couldn’t help himself the next time they met, in Hinata’s studio to begin the painting session. The atmosphere was different and Atsumu prayed that his brother didn’t notice the change the way they treated each other. Atsumu knew that wasn’t the case though.</p><p>And when Osamu confronted him later, lecturing him about the dangers of meddling with the painter, Atsumu could only think of orange curls and warm smiles, not listening to a single word of advice.</p><p>—-</p><p>Atsumu walked quietly, careful not to make any disturbances and draw attention to him. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be there, specially in the middle of the night, yet he could t help himself with the sudden desire to see the painter. He wasn’t even sure if Hinata was in his studio, but if the time spent with the younger the past week gave any indication, there was a high chance that he was there.<br/>
Atsumu reached the end of the hallway, stopping just a the entrance of the room and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He poked his head in, instantly finding Hinata concentrated on painting. He knocked on the door twice, drawing the younger’s attention away from the canvas to look at him.</p><p>“Ah Atsumu-san, good evening,” Hinata greeted, smiling at him. Atsumu felt his heart skip a bit, and bit his lip to prevent smiling dumbly at the other, “what brings you here so late at night.”</p><p>“I wanted to see what you were up to,” Atsumu answered sincerely, stepping into the room and walking closer to stand beside Hinata. He stared at the canvas, the painting wasn’t finished but Atsumu could make out the strokes that seemed to be forming a body, “what are you painting?”</p><p>“Well I was trying to paint a person,” Hinata explained, picking up a brush to continue making strokes on the canvas, “but I can’t seem to make my mind cooperate with my head.”</p><p>“Do you do it often?” Atsumu asked, raising an eyebrow at the other, “painting people, I mean,” he explained upon seeing the perplexed look on the younger’s face.</p><p>“I’m often commissioned to make portraits,” Hinata told him, shrugging in a nonchalant way, “just like the one I’m making for you.”</p><p>“No, I’m talking about for your personal desire,” Atsumu insisted.</p><p>“I do,” Hinata confirmed, stirring his brush in a jar of water before switching to a darker color, “yet my fantasies aren’t always… appropriate.” He quipped.</p><p>“What are they like?” Atsumu asked in earnest curiosity.</p><p>Hinata stopped painting to regard Atsumu with an indescribable look. Their eyes locked, and Hinata seemed to be searching something within Atsumu’s eyes. Atsumu couldn’t understand what it probably was. Hinata broke away first, looking back at his painting and there at the palette he held in his hands.</p><p>“It wouldn’t seem very fit to tell you,” he started and Atsumu was ready to insist on it, “but let’s just say it includes the person showing a good amount of skin.”</p><p>“So nudity then?” Atsumu inquired, inwardly cringing on how forward he had seemed.</p><p>“Well yes, but it’s nothing your majesty has to worry with,” Hinata quickly amended, back to continue his canvas.</p><p>“But what if I wanted to?” Atsumu asked on impulse, feeling his pulse spike up with slight anticipation, “what if i requested you to?”</p><p>“Requested what exactly?” Hinata asked, now fully forgetting his work. He turned to look at Atsumu with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>“Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu began, taking a deep breath. He stepped closer, entering Hinata’s personal space. With a determined look on his face, he uttered the next words, “Paint me like one of your fantasies.”</p><p>“I- what?” Hinata blabbered, shock written all over his features, “your majesty I couldn’t possibly-,”</p><p>“Please, I insist,” Atsumu interrupted, reaching down for Hinata’s hands, he brought them up to his own face, “now, here.”</p><p>A blush bloomed on Hinata’s face, reaching all the way down to disappear under his shirt. He let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes briefly to compose himself. “Okay.” Atsumu smiled at that, moving away to close the door, locking it in place. He then walked to the center of the room.</p><p>“Okay, what do you need me to do?” Atsumu asked, turning to look at Hinata, who was setting up a new canvas, “do I need to get completely naked?”</p><p>“Ah no, not really,” Hinata spluttered, blushing once again. The younger took a deep breath to calm down. With a determined mindset, he guided Atsumu to a coach on one corner of the room, gesturing for the taller to sit there. “Just take off as much as you’re comfortable with, I’ll do the rest of the work.”</p><p>Atsumu gulped and nodded, moving to unbutton his shirt, draping it on one of the armrests of the sofa. He then went to take off his accessories.</p><p>“Ah no, leave them on,” Hinata insisted, mixing colors on his palette, “you can leave your pants on as well, just make yourself comfortable.”</p><p>And Atsumu did, laying on his side, one arm propped up to rest his cheek on. He watched as Hinata began working, hands swift with every stroke of the paintbrush. They stayed in silence, Atsumu watching every little move Hinata made, admiring the sheer force the painter held.</p><p>“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes your majesty?” Hinata teased with a playful smirk, every hint of previous shyness now gone. Atsumu blushed, it definitely wasn’t the first time someone had complimented his looks yet hearing Hinata acknowledge it did something to his heart.</p><p>“Shouyou-kun, come here,” Atsumu requested, one hand motioning the younger male closer. Hinata stopped, leaving his things before walking to where Atsumu was laying down. Once close enough he pulled Hinata in, making him stumble and fall on top of Atsumu.</p><p>“Your majesty, I don’t think we should-,” Hinata began, eyes wide in slight panic.</p><p>“Shhh,” Atsumu silenced, his eyes dropping from Hinata’s eyes to his lips, “don’t act as if you haven’t been wanting this too.”</p><p>“W-we can’t, what if-,” </p><p>Atsumu cut him off by pressing his lips against the younger’s, feeling the other melt into his embrace. Hinata kissed him back with the same amount of force and desperation, lips sliding so perfectly against the blonde’s. The kiss gained intensity, tongues sliding against each other and teeth biting marks on skin.</p><p>And for once Atsumu was able to forget his responsibilities, feeling their weight leaving him. His court duties, the upcoming ball, the coronation. All lost in within this studio, under this painter’s touches. And if he was making a mistake, Atsumu couldn’t bring himself to care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to turn this into a separate series so bad ahhhh but oh well, I hope you guys like it,<br/>Thanks for all the support!! I really appreciate it!</p><p>Psd, tomorrow I might be late too, my block messed up my whole schedule sorry! Even so, please look forward to it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Is it okay for boys to kiss other boys?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 5:<br/>Childhood friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’M SO SORRY THIS IS LIKE A WHOLE DAY LATE!<br/>At this rate I’m going to publish the last one shot a day after AtsuHina week ends (T-T)</p><p>But! In compensation, I’ve been making them longer hehe, so here it is. By the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS, KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS! They make me unbelievably happy!</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong><br/>There’s mentions, or basically homophobia, so read at your own discretion </p><p>Enjoy! This isn’t betaed btw so sorry for mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you playing?” A cheery voice called out. Atsumu snapped out of focus, the ball Osamu had just thrown at him hitting his head. He yelped in pain, rubbing the sore spot as he turned to look at the owner of the ball. It was a boy, probably around the same age as them. He had messy orange hair and big brown eyes that glossed over in curiosity.</p><p>“We’re playing volleyball,” Osamu answered as he walked to where the boy was standing, picking up their hall on his way, “wanna join?”</p><p>“Umm I’ve never played volleyball, but it sounds fun!” The young boy exclaimed, then his eyes widened comically, shifting between the two of them, “umm are you guys siblings?” He asked perplexed. </p><p>“We’re twins!” Atsumu exclaimed, slinging his arm over his brother’s shoulder as the other nodded in agreement, “My name is Miya Atsumu and he’s Osamu.”</p><p>“Atsumu and Osamu,” the boy repeated, memorizing their names, he then offered them a bright smile. Atsumu noticed how one of the boy’s front teeth seemed to be missing, “I’m Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet you!”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too Shouyou!” Both twins said at the same time, Shouyou looked between them and giggled.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I think I’m gonna have trouble remembering who is who,” Shouyou stated sincerely, blushing in slight embarrassment. He twisted his hands behind his back in shyness.</p><p>“Don’t worry, that’s why we have this shirts!” Atsumu reassured, turning around and signaling his twin to do the same. Once they had their backs to Shouyou the orange-haired could see their names on their shirts. He burst out laughing, shyness dissipating completely.</p><p>“We’ll teach you how to play,” Osamu stated, taking one of Shouyou’s hands. Atsumu moved to take the other, guiding their new friend to where they had been previously playing. “Shouyou, you’re gonna be our best friend!”</p><p>They learned that Shouyou was a year younger than them, and had just moved to Hyougo due to his father’s job. They also learned that starting next year, Shouyou would also be attending the same elementary as them, which totally excited the twins. Despite their age difference, both twins promised to spend time with Shouyou once he attended school.</p><p>—-</p><p>“Shouyou, are you awake?” Whispered Atsumu, careful not to wake up his brother sleeping in the bunk above him. They were having a sleepover, and as always, Shouyou slept on the guest futon while the twins slept in their bunk bed.</p><p>“No,” Shouyou whispered back. Atsumu laid on his side, locking eyes with the younger boy. Shouyou had brought his bedsheets up to cover half of his face, and even in the dark Atsumu could see him shivering. It was the end of fall, winter just around the corner so it made sense Shouyou felt cold, the futon wasn’t exactly warming.</p><p>“Are you cold?” Atsumu asked, he already knew the answer but he wanted to make sure that was the case.</p><p>“Yeah,” Shouyou confirmed, his body shrinking on himself in order to get warmer. Atsumu sighed, though he probably wasn’t as cold the other boy, the chilly air had made it difficult for him to fall asleep too. He then got an idea.</p><p>“Hey Shouyou,” Atsumu called again, the younger just hummed in response, “come here.”</p><p> To emphasize his request, Atsumu lifted his blanket, scooting back to make some space from the shorter male. Shouyou’s eyes widened, and for a moment Atsumu thought he was gonna refuse. After a few seconds, the younger boy lifted himself from the futon, walking over to Atsumu’s bed and sliding under the blanket. It took some more shuffling to find a comfortable position, with Shouyou’s head right under Atsumu’s chin, orange curls tickling his skin. Their hands remained awkwardly on their side, until with a deep breath, Shouyou slid his hands under Atsumu’s sweatshirt, cold hands meeting warm skin. Atsumu took in a sharp breath.</p><p>“Hey!” He complained, yet didn’t attempt to remove the other boy’s hands, “your hands are cold!”</p><p>“Sorry! Just, give me a moment,” Shouyou pleaded, his breath ghosting over Atsumu’s collarbone. The older who had remained unmoving, lifted his arm, draping it over Shouyou to rest on his back, pulling Shouyou closer. He felt Shouyou’s head move and ignored the other’s gaze.</p><p>“Just go to sleep,” he grumbled forcefully closing his eyes. </p><p>Perhaps they were a little too old to be sleeping on the same bed, with the twins already on their first year of middle school and Shouyou on his last year of elementary school. Even so, none of them seemed to care, comfortable and warm enough to drift away into slumber. The next morning they were still wrapped around each other, Atsumu’s mother waking them up. And it wasn’t until Shouyou had left, behind closed door that his mother lectured him about how it wasn’t right for two boys to sleep together.</p><p>—-</p><p>On the summer of Shouyou’s last year of middle school, and the twin’s first year of high school, thing seemed to start going downhill.</p><p>“I’m not attending Inarazaki.”</p><p>That simple sentence seemed to halt everything. Both twins turned to look at the younger boy, who held his head down, not meeting either of their gazes. They were in a park, cones of ice cream on each of the twin’s hands. Shouyou had refused Atsumu’s offer to buy him one, his mood seemingly down. It made sense down because none of the two boys could fully grasp what their younger friend had said.</p><p>“Y-you w-what?” Atsumu asked, shock written all over his face. He opened his mouth, then shut it again at total loss of words. Osamu, always the calmer one, seemed to have a better hold of his emotions. </p><p>“Why?” He asked simply, laying a hand over Shouyou’s shoulder, it seemed to help the orange-haired boy calm down a little.</p><p>“We’re moving back to Miyagi,” Shouyou explained, voice shaky. He gulped, finally having the courage to look up. His eyes were glassy, tears threatening to fall down, “Dad’s work.” He supplied.</p><p>It made sense, Shouyou had moved to Hyougo due to his father’s job, which was now probably over, judging by their situation. Even so, the piece of news didn’t sit well with Atsumu.</p><p>“But what about the spring tournament? Our promise to go together?” Atsumu questioned, feeling irritation swell within him, “are you going to break our promise?”<br/>“Tsumu,” Osamu warmed, giving his brother a sharp glare, now it’s not the time, it said.</p><p>“But it’s unfair!” Atsumu pressed hands flying to pull on his hair, “we’ve been waiting for Shouyou to go to high school with us.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Shouyou muttered, voice slightly breaking. A rebellious tear slid down his cheek, and he was quick to wipe it away, “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“When are you leaving?” Osamu asked.</p><p>“In two weeks,” Shouyou supplied.</p><p>Atsumu took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger. Osamu was right, it wasn’t the time to make Shouyou feel bad, they didn’t have much time after all.</p><p>“Then we better make this two weeks count,” Atsumu declared, slinging his arm around Shouyou. The younger boy naturally curled towards him, burying his nose on Atsumu’s shoulder, trying to steady his breath. Though the three of them were close, Shouyou seemed to have a tendency of leaning more on Atsumu, and the older boy wasn’t going to complain about it.</p><p>“But you have to promise to come to university with us.”</p><p>—-</p><p>Keeping in contact with Shouyou proved to be a challenge. They were now all busy with the different lives. It took some time to get used to.</p><p>On the day of Shouyou’s departure, tears had been shed. He had hugged each twin tightly, offering different words of farewell to each one. Atsumu didn’t know if he had imagined Shouyou hugging him a bit tighter, nuzzling his head on the crook of his neck. He probably had also imagined the brush of lips against his neck, so soft but it left the spot burning for hours.</p><p>Now, Shouyou was attending this school named Karasuno, had befriended a prodigy setter whose name Atsumu couldn’t care to remember. It wasn’t fair, he should be the one setting for Shouyou, and the fact that this boy was also considered a prodigy, like him, left a foul aftertaste on his mouth. He blamed it on the years of friendship, so used to each other that being apart was just unnatural.</p><p>A surprise came, however, when Shouyou relied the news that their high school was attending the Spring Tournament. It was impressive that they had beat the prefecture’s top school, Shiratorizawa. Nonetheless, Atsumu was euphoric. It not only was a chance to see his orange-haired friend again, but it was also a opportunity to see how better had the younger gotten at volleyball. It was an even bigger surprise that they were going to play against each other on the second day.</p><p>The game itself was ruthless, demanding, but no less exciting. Atsumu had to admit that Karasuno was a strong team, and seeing Shouyou after six months was definitely amazing. What wasn’t amazing, whatsoever, was seeing his friend so close with Kageyama. Atsumu has met him during the Youth Camp, and wasn’t very impressed. Sure he was talented, but he was too much of a goody-two-shoes on the court. Seeing Hinata fool around the other unsettled him in a way he wasn’t sure how to describe. So when the duo pulled off their famous “freak quick” (which made Atsumu angrier) the older couldn’t help himself when he pulled off the exact same move with Osamu. It seemed to shake Karasuno a little, and with a proud smile he met Shouyou’s eyes across the net in a silent challenge. The younger boy seemed to accept it, eyes full of hunger and determination. </p><p>In the end, Karasuno won the match, and though the loss stung to Atsumu, he couldn’t deny that the smile on his friend’s face made his mood better. Along with Osamu, the three of them caught up on stuff that couldn’t be sent over text reminiscing over the old days.</p><p>Later in the evening, Atsumu complained to his brother about Shouyou’s relationship with the first year setter from Karasuno. Strangely irritated.</p><p>“Don’t be jealous Tsumu,” Osamu chastised, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not jealous!” Atsumu fought back, because he wasn’t, he couldn’t be. Being jealous would mean he liked Shouyou, and that itself was impossible.</p><p>Because boys couldn’t like other boys.</p><p>—-</p><p>Luckily, the three of them were able to keep their promise of attending university together. Three years later since Shouyou’s departure to Miyagi, the three friends met in Tokyo. They attended the same university and even played in the same team, except for Osamu, who had declare high school as the end of his volleyball career (Atsumu and him had a huge fight about it).</p><p>The twins of course, live together, and Shouyou was sharing an apartment with a friend from Karasuno, a boy name Yamaguchi. Atsumu thanked it wasn’t Kageyama, he didn’t want to see more of the setter than he has to.</p><p>It was one afternoon, after Atsumu had a huge fight with Osamu regarding his dating life in general, that things took a bad turn.</p><p>Atsumu had called Shouyou to complain about his brother, and the younger had offered Atsumu to come over to his apartment and spend the night if he wanted to. Atsumu had agreed, even making a stop at the convenience store to buy beer so he could fully vent out.</p><p>Shouyou had welcomed him with a warm smile. Apparently his roommate was out for the night to visit another of his former teammates, which left the apartment all to themselves. The ordered food and drank beer, one can after another, until Atsumu was a slurring mess and Shouyou a giggling mess.</p><p>“I just don’t see why it’s his business to lecture me about not keeping a girl more than a month!” Atsumu exclaimed, claiming his arms in the air. Shouyou only giggled in answer, cheek mashed against his propped up knee. Atsumu then tried to imitate his brother’s voice, “you’ll die alone if you can’t bring yourself to date a girl for long Tsumu.”</p><p>That only seemed to set Shouyou off into another fit of giggles head thrown back. Atsumu joined with a small laugh, feeling better about the overall situation. </p><p>“Don’t worry Tsum-Tsum,” Shouyou began, using the nickname he had given Atsumu when they were children who played volleyball in the park, “I’ll keep you company ‘till the end of your days.”<br/>“You’re the best Shou-chan!” Atsumu declared, slinging his arm around Shouyou’s shoulder to pull him closer. Though in his dizzy state, he only managed to fall back onto the floor, bringing the younger boy along with him. It ended with Shouyou straddling Atsumu, both laughing out loud.</p><p>When the laughter died down though, Atsumu’s eyes seemed to lock with Shouyou. The shorter male’s gaze moved around Atsumu’s face in search, until his eyes landed on Atsumu’s lips. Shouyou looked back at Atsumu’s eyes, before shifting to his lips again. The younger male closed his eyes and leaned down, connecting his lips with Atsumu’s in a soft kiss.</p><p>It seemed to knock all the air out of the older’s lungs, and for a moment he couldn’t process what was really happening. After a moment, Shouyou pulled back, a shy smile grazing his lips.</p><p>“I like you Atsumu,” he confessed, his cheeks blooming read.</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t register the words though, his eyes shifting to Shouyou’s lips. He lifted his head up, slotting his mouth with Shouyou’s into another kiss. It took the other by surprise, but Shouyou was quick in pressing his lips back. However, when the words finally registered on Atsumu’s mushy brain his world seemed to crash down.</p><p>I like you Atsumu.</p><p>Atsumu pulled back abruptly, leaving Shouyou chasing for his lips. He quickly stood up, the shorter male scrambling out of his lap in confusion.</p><p>“You like me?” Atsumu asked with furrowed brows. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol on his system, but his brain couldn’t wrap around those words.</p><p>“I do,” Shouyou confirmed, much to Atsumu’s dismay, “ever since middle school.”</p><p>“W-what? I, I’m sorry Shouyou,” Atsumu began blabbering, because this was all too much for him to process, “but I can’t.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Shouyou asked, his expression morphing into panic.</p><p>“This isn’t right,” Atsumu stated, recalling his mother’s words, “you can’t like that.”</p><p>“And why is that?” Shouyou demanded, his lower lip quivering. It was a sign that he wanted to cry.</p><p>“Because boys can’t like other boys!” Atsumu said, “it isn’t right.”</p><p>With that he stood up, bolting to the door in hurry, leaving the younger male behind. Shouyou didn’t even attempt to chase him, tears beginning to cascade down his face.</p><p>Atsumu ran, as fast and as far as he could. Until the only thing occupying his mind was the need to gasp for oxygen, until he couldn’t think of what ha happened back at Shouyou’s apartment.</p><p>—-<br/> <br/>The first time Atsumu had heard the phrase he was eight. It was when he was out in the supermarket with his mother. Osamu had stayed home sick, with their father watching over him, while Atsumu and his mother shopped for ingredients to make porridge. There were two young males in one of the aisles, the taller had his arms wrapped against the shorter’s waist while he ear off a container. His mother had let out an indignant huff and pulled Atsumu out to another aisle, muttering under her breath.</p><p>“What’s wrong mom?” Atsumu had asked, confused with what he had seen and his mother’s reaction.</p><p>“I can’t believe they allow people like that in here,” she said with a shake of his head. The statement didn’t solve any of Atsumu’s doubts.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Atsumu had pressed, because he wanted to know. Wanted to understand.</p><p>“It is wrong Atsumu,” his mother had told him, “two boys can’t love each other. It’s disgusting.”</p><p>Atsumu’s thoughts briefly shifted to Shouyou, his best friend with the warm smiles and light in his eyes. And when he reconciled it with his mother’s words, he felt a strong pang on his heart.</p><p>He heard the same words along the years:</p><p>When they had gone out and seen gay couples together.<br/>When they showed it on the TV.<br/>Among his classmates when they discussed about their love interests.</p><p>It always unsettled Atsumu p, but he never spoke up. Because he was afraid, afraid his parents and friends would see him as gay and turn their back against him. He didn’t want that, because the probably were right.</p><p>The first and only time he discussed the topic with Shouyou the younger boy only shrugged and gave him a smile, a slight breeze messing his orange curls.</p><p>“I was told that love is love, and you could love anybody regardless of their sex.”</p><p>—-</p><p>“Okay what happened between the two of you?” Osamu demanded, hands on his hips as he stood in front of Atsumu’s bed. The blonde had refused to get out, ignoring all attempts of contact Shouyou had tried.</p><p>“Shouyou said he liked me,” Atsumu dimply said, because in all honesty, he was tired of evading the topic around his brother.</p><p>“Well finally!” Osamu exclaimed, startling Atsumu, “it’s a good thing isn’t it?”</p><p>“Wait you knew?” Atsumu questioned, sitting up on his bed with side eyes. Osamu regarded him with a confused look.</p><p>“Well yeah, it was pretty obvious,” he stated matter-of-factly, “plus Shouyou told me, so now that he confessed you two can finally get into a relationship.”</p><p>“But I don’t like Shouyou!” Atsumu defended, feeling slightly angry at his brother’s accusation.</p><p>“What do you mean you don’t like him?” Osamu asked, his brows furrowing further, “it’s pretty obvious you do.”</p><p>“No! I’m not like that!” Atsumu countered, feeling the need to shrink under his brothers scrutinizing gaze, “I’m not like that.” He repeated, more to himself than to the other.</p><p>“Like what exactly?” Osamu asked, his tone softening.</p><p>“G-ga-, I don’t like boys,” Atsumu stated, not being able to even say the word, “it isn’t right.”</p><p>Osamu sighed, taking a seat on the edge of Atsumu’s bed. </p><p>“Tsumu,” his brother called out softly, “is this because of what mom always says?”</p><p>Atsumu nodded slowly.</p><p>“I thought you wouldn’t listen to her words,” Osamu commented under his breath, “Tsumu, there’s nothing wrong with liking boys.”</p><p>“But everyone says so,” Atsumu said, looking down at his lap.</p><p>“Yeah well everyone who does is full of shit,” Osamu declared, determined, “including mom.”</p><p>“But I just, I don’t wanna be seen like that.”</p><p>“Like what? Happy? In love? I told you there’s nothing wrong,” Osamu repeated, then after a second thought, he added, “I like boys.”</p><p>“What?!” Atsumu shouted, quickly looking at his brother who was smiling at him, “since when?”</p><p>“Since high school,” Osamu explained, Atsumu still couldn’t believe it, “I like boys and girls, and there’s nothing wrong with that because love is love.”</p><p>Atsumu was reminded of Shouyou’s words back in middle school.</p><p>“Tell me Tsumu, what do you feel when you’re with Shouyou?”</p><p>Atsumu gave it some thought.</p><p>“I feel happy, comfortable, like I can truly be myself around him,” he said slowly.</p><p>“Now, what do you feel when you see him with Kageyama?”</p><p>Atsumu grimaced.</p><p>“I want to pull him away from Kageyama,” he declared.</p><p>“And how would you feel if Shouyou dated Kageyama? Hugged him, kissed him, slept with him.”</p><p>Upon imagining it, Atsumu felt his heart drop, he didn’t like it in the least.</p><p>“I would hate it,” Atsumu said. Upon registering it, he realized what his thought meant, “oh.”<br/> <br/>“Indeed,” Osamu agreed, “now go out and apologize to Shouyou.”</p><p><br/>“Are you sure it’s okay?” Atsumu asked, fear tainting his voice, “I’m scared.”</p><p>“Tsumu, were in the 21st century, there’s a lot of acceptance,” Osamu reassured, “and it’s totally normal to be afraid, but you have Shouyou and me as your pillars of strength.”</p><p>“Okay,” Atsumu muttered, standing up from his bed, “thanks Samu.” He said sincerely.</p><p>“No problem Tsumu,” Osamu responded, “now go on and get your man.”</p><p>—-</p><p>Atsumu knocked twice on the door, cleaning his sweaty hands on his jeans afterwards. He was anxious. It had been a full week after he had first fled Shouyou’s apartment. He just hoped it wasn’t too late to maned things.</p><p>He heard footsteps and was ready to meet with a mop of orange hair and wide brown eyes. Instead though, he was met with a taller male, freckles dusting his cheeks.</p><p>“I take it you’re Atsumu?” The guy said, glaring at Atsumu, “I’m not sure if Hinata wants to see you.”</p><p>“Please,” Atsumu pleaded, feeling his heat drop, “I really need to talk to him.”</p><p>Yamaguchi regarded him with a doubtful gaze, inspecting Atsumu. He the sighed and moved aside to let Atsumu enter.</p><p>“Wait here,” he said, disappearing into the hallway and to one of the rooms. Atsumu could heat muffled voices, though he couldn’t make out what they were saying. He took the time to calm himself down. He wasn’t even sure if Shouyou was going to accept his apology, but he knew he had to try his best. Yamaguchi came out with a slight grimace on his face and gave Atsumu another icy glare.</p><p>“He’s in his room,” He stated crossing his arms, “you know which one right?”</p><p>Atsumu nodded and thanked the other, taking another deep breath before walking to Shouyou’s room. He knocked on the door, a soft ‘come in’ giving him permission to enter. Upon opening the door and meeting his younger friend’s gaze, Atsumu felt his heart drop. He had never seen Shouyou look so…sad. The boy was the epitome of sunshine, with his bright smiles and warm hands. It pained Atsumu that he was the cause of Shouyou’s mood.</p><p>“Hey,” Atsumu called out, closing the door behind him. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Shouyou rubbed his eyes, and swung his legs to the edge of his bed.</p><p>“Hey,” he called back. Even his voice didn’t have the usual happy lilt in it.</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you,” Atsumu began, quickly scrambling for a way to voice out his thoughts, “I-,”</p><p>“Look, if you’re here to end our friendship,” Shouyou interrupted, biting his lip and looking down. His  voice was soft, broken, “just make it fast.”</p><p>“What? No! I came here to apologize,” Atsumu quickly explained. At that Shouyou looked up, eyes wide. “Look Shou-chan, I’m sorry about how I reacted the other day. I said some hurtful words and ran away, and I’m sorry that I made you feel bad about yourself.”<br/>“Atsumu-,” Shouyou began, the other just held up his hand, signaling Shouyou to wait.</p><p>“All my life, I’ve been told that liking boys was wrong, disgusting even,” Shouyou flinched at the use of words, slightly shrinking in himself, “so I was conditioned to feel that way. It didn’t felt right but in all honesty I was scared. So I lived my life based on pretending to agree with that way of thinking, even when I didn’t want to,”</p><p>Shouyou watched Atsumu take a step closer, seemingly walking over to the bed before he changed his mind. He remained standing. Looking down at the floor.</p><p>“But whenever I was with you, I felt so at ease, like I didn’t need to be someone else. I could just be me,” Atsumu stated, his hands clenching into fists by his side, “but then you moved away, and I had to go back to constantly pretending. When I saw you with Kageyama at the spring tournament, how you were around him, it irritated me. It felt wrong because I was sub-thinking ‘that’s my Shouyou’, that I was the one supposed to be there.”</p><p>Atsumu looked up, finding Shouyou looking at him with and unreadable expression.</p><p>“What in tryin to say is,” Atsumu began, taking another deep breath, “that I like you too, for a long time, but I’m still so very afraid.”</p><p>They stayed silent. Atsumu began wondering if Shouyou was going to kick him out, or just tell him off. He knew he deserved it, but it wasn’t what he wanted.</p><p>“Do you mean it?” Shouyou asked in a small voice, breath shaky, “Atsumu Miya, do you mean what you just said?”</p><p>“With you Shou-chan,” Atsumu said, offering him a slight quirk of his lips, “I always mean what I say.”</p><p>Shouyou covered his eyes with his hands, letting out a small sob. Atsumu took an instinctive step forward, ready to embrace the younger, but stopped once again. This time, however, he felt Shouyou’s hand reach out to take his hand, before pulling him down on the bed with him. Atsumu braced his hands on the side of Shouyou’s head, careful not to put his whole weight on top of the other male.</p><p>“I hate you so much,” Shouyou declared, not really meaning it, “I was so sad, I thought I had ducked up for real.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Atsumu apologized, brushing away the younger’s tears, “but it’s okay now, please don’t cry.”</p><p>“I’m just so happy,” Shouyou explained, hiccuping slightly, “I thought I had lost you for g-,”</p><p>He was cut off by the slight press of lips from Atsumu. Shouyou gasped before pushing back, slotting their lips together in a fierce and sloppy kiss. Full of apologies and unconverted emotions.</p><p>Boys can’t be in love with other boys.</p><p>And for perhaps the first time in his life, Atsumu ignored that voice on his head. He was still afraid, new to it. But this was Shouyou who he was with, and whenever they were together, it felt like they were invincible.</p><p>Like they had the world on the palms of their hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy pride by the way!</p><p>Please remember that love is love and you’re free to love anybody regardless of their sex, and that only <strong>you</strong> get to decide who you want to be.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it and see you on the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In defense of my carnivorous plants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 6:<br/>Flowers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again late, but what else is new? This is me basically projecting my love for carnivorous plants.</p><p>AHHHH THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, THE HITS, THE KUDOS, THE COMMENTS, AND THE BOOKMARKS! I’m feeling sad that this is all coming to an end soon. I’m sorry if I’m so awkward answering comments but I really mean it when I say they make me really happy.</p><p>This one is on the cuter side, <a href="%E2%80%9C">here’s</a> where I got all the flower meanings from. </p><p>Again, this isn’t beta’d (none of the one shots are tbh)</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flower shop wasn’t busy at this time of the year, save for the few loving boyfriends, mourning relatives, and apologetic souls that wandered from time to time. Shouyou couldn’t complain though. Despite his love for plants, he had never been a fan of the frenzy Valentine’s Day and the like brought. There were too many orders and too little time. He still managed to pull it off, along with the help of his coworkers. During this time of the year though, he worked alone. There wasn’t demand big enough that required two persons managing the store. </p><p>So as of now, he was busy feeding off his Cobra Lily, the one he kept at the store because he had another one at home. ‘Namako-chan’ he had named it because it’s odd shape reminded him of the sea cucumbers he sometimes found on the beach. The plant was cute to his taste though, despite the general conception people had on carnivorous plants. He picked up a bug from a container he always kept, it was never full because he didn’t really need that many insects, just the occasional ones he found in the garden at the back.</p><p>The bell chimed, signaling a costumer’s arrival. Shouyou looked up from the counter, his eyes meeting the young man who just had come in. He was tall, taller than Shouyou at least. His hair was platinum, attractively swept to the side. His eyes, a brown color similar to Shouyou’s own seemed slightly troubled. Shouyou had to admit that he was attractive, yet working in a flower shop he had met plenty of attractive people who were also, unfortunately, straight. And for all he knew, this guy might be the same.</p><p>“Welcome to Karasuno’s Flowers!” Shouyou exclaimed as customary, straightening up from his slouch. He offered the customer a friendly smile to appease the customer’s expression. It worked as it usually did, the taller male walked nervously to the counter.</p><p>“Um, do you make bouquets?” He asked, scratching the back of his neck. Shouyou was used to this kind of stupid questions. Still, it didn’t make them any less irritating. It was a flower shop, of course, they made bouquets. But customer service was Shouyou’s forte, so like usual he just kept his cheery attitude.</p><p>“Of course! What kind of flowers are you looking for?” Shouyou asked, starting to take out the necessary supplies to build up the bouquet. He stared at the customer expectantly, yet the other just stood in place with a perplexed look on his face.</p><p>“I don’t really know anything about flowers…” the taller male said bashfully, “I just need something to apologize to somebody, but at the same time tell them I’m not interested.”</p><p>So your typical popular boy. Shouyou thought, internally rolling his eyes. At least he had the decency to buy flowers, so he guessed that wasn’t too bad of a sign.</p><p>“Do you have a budget?” Shouyou asked, walking around the counter. He signaled for the other male to follow him to the rows of flowers that lined the wall. Shouyou turned to look at the customer, who shook his head, “is it for a friend or lover?”</p><p>“Oh umm… a lover?” The guy said, phrasing it more like a question rather than an answer.</p><p>“A not lovers but not friends type of person then?” Shouyou guessed. The taller male flinched slightly, before shifting uncomfortably on his feet. Bullseye, Shouyou thought. A part of him felt slightly guilty for meddling and he was reminded of Sugawara’s (a coworker of his) advice on not sticking his business on other people’s lives. “Sorry, it’s none of my business.” Shouyou apologizes.</p><p>“Not it’s okay!” The other male reassured, flailing his hands in front of Shouyou. He gulped, a small blush brushing against his cheeks, “you… got it right.”</p><p>“Well follow me,” Shouyou said, smiling lightly at the costumer. The guy seemed to relax once again as he followed the Shouyou around the shop as he picked out all different kinds of flowers. Once he was back behind the corner, he laid them all out for display and picking them one by one to explain it to the blonde male.</p><p>“This is an Anemone, it means sincerity,” Shouyou began, reciting the meaning chart he knew by heart now, “this is a white Chrysanthemum, it means truth.”</p><p>The other male was silent, his whole attention focused on Shouyou’s explanation of each flower’s meaning. It made him somewhat happy, most people didn’t really care enough about what each flower meant, just throwing the details of how they wanted their bouquets to be arranged and such</p><p>“This is a yellow Carnation, it means rejection,” Shouyou continued, he picked up the last flower from his selection, “and this is a Daffodil, it means unrequited love, so what you're basically saying with this is: ‘I’m really sorry but I don’t like you anymore’.” Shouyou ended, smiling proudly at the customer who chuckled.</p><p>“This works yeah,” he said, offering Shouyou a smile of his own. It was attractive, just like the rest of his persona, yet given their current situation, Shouyou knew better than to dwell on it.</p><p>“Would you like their meanings written down on a card?” Shouyou asked, taking out a white card and a pen, the stranger nodded, “okay so about the arrangement itself…”</p><p>The guy gave his instructions, and Shouyou began to work diligently, doing what he knew best. Once it was done, they moved to the side where the register was and the guy paid for the bouquet.</p><p>“I hope it goes well,” Shouyou blurted out, just as the stranger was about to leave. He silently chastised himself, he didn’t have to meddle in other people’s business. Then again, he could just pass it up as extra courtesy’s, enough to fool his mind at least.</p><p>“Thanks…” the guy squinted down to look at the name tag attached to Shouyou’s apron, “Hinata-kun, see ya.”</p><p>“Have a nice day!” Shouyou called out as a goodbye, just as the stranger walked out of the door and onto the street, disappearing in the crowd.</p><p>Shouyou sighed and returned to his forgotten plant. What he disliked about working at a flower shop, was that he could get to see all kinds of attractive people, but chances were they were all taken. And even if they were like this guy who had seemed about to end a relationship, there was no, guarantee that they could be gay. Shouyou fed his plant one more insect, before taking out the water spray bottle and tending the plants. And even if he tried to distract himself for the rest of the shift, warm eyes and blonde hair seemed to cloud his head.</p><p>—-</p><p>The next time Shouyou saw him was two weeks later, which was quite a short amount of time for a new relationship or fuck up. Mind your business Shouyou. He reminded himself.</p><p>Today, he was feeding his Cobra Lily and the Venus Fly Trap he had brought from home. Lately, the plant seemed quite sick so he opted for a change of environment for it. This one was named “Yume-chan” because according to Shouyou it took away the insect’s dreams. The bell chimed just as Shouyou finished feeding the last of his insects, sealing off the jar and setting it aside. When he looked up, the other guy was already at the counter, his attention focused on Shouyou’s plants.</p><p>“Hinata-kun,” he greeted, nodding at Shouyou, “what are those?” He pointed to a finger to the plants.</p><p>“Oh, they’re carnivorous plants!” Shouyou informed, smiling happily at his plants. Atsumu furrowed his brown, lips setting on a thin line. Shouyou didn’t mind, he was pretty used to the general distaste people had about these types of plants. He still thought they were beautiful, in their own exotic way, “so what can I help you with…?”</p><p>“Atsumu, Miya Atsumu,” he supplied, “I need another bouquet.”</p><p>“What is the occasion this time, Atsumu-san?” Shouyou asked, already taking out the necessary supplies. He set them on the counter and looked up at Atsumu expectantly.</p><p>“Umm I need something that says ‘sorry, I fucked up’” he said, looking away embarrassed, “it’s for my girlfriend.”</p><p>Ahhh he’s straight, Shouyou thought, which was kind of a bummer because this guy was very much Shouyou’s type. Even so, it wasn’t anything new, it happened pretty often.</p><p>“I got you,” Shouyou declared, routine guiding him through the aisles and rows of flowers. What Atsumu asked was one of their most popular bouquets, so finding the right flowers for it was easy.</p><p>“So, do you own the shop or just work here?” Atsumu asked, watching as Shouyou picked out the flowers in different amounts. “Because the two times I’ve been here it has been just you.”</p><p>“I just work here,” Shouyou answered, he finished picking up the flowers and walked back to the counter, Atsumu trailing close behind, “it’s just that this time of the year isn’t really busy so there’s no need to have many workers around.”</p><p>Atsumu nodded, understanding. His eyes shifted down at the selections of flowers, gazing each one carefully. “So what are the meanings of these?”</p><p>“Well this is a purple Hyacinth, it means ‘I’m sorry’,” Shouyou began, picking up each flower, “this one is Lavender, it means devotion.”</p><p>Shouyou picked up a red flower and Atsumu pointed out at it excitedly.</p><p>“Oh, I know that one! It’s a Carnation!” He exclaimed, eyes lighting up slightly. Cute. Shouyou shook his head to erase the thoughts. “I know because the last bouquet had one.”</p><p>“Yes, it’s a red Carnation, it represents ‘love and admiration’.” Shouyou explained with an absent-minded smile, “this one is a red Poppy, it means ‘consolation’, and finally, we’ve got a purple Verbena which means ‘regret’.”</p><p>“Ahhh thanks, Hinata-kun, you’re the best,” Atsumu declared, smiling at the younger boy, “you’ve really helped me out lately.”</p><p>Shouyou’s heart did that thing he told himself not to do and skipped a beat. He chastised himself, he had to remind that it was a simple compliment regarding his job, with the added fact that this guy was straight in a relationship. Shouyou put on one of his costumer-friendly smiles and dismissed the other as nonchalantly as he could.</p><p>“It’s nothing, I’m just doing my job,” Shouyou replied, “now I need you to tell me about the arrangement details…”</p><p>Later that afternoon, when Atsumu left, and Shouyou was left alone in the store, he wanted to scream. Atsumu was charming, making small talk that wasn’t really necessary but Shouyou still appreciated. He couldn’t crush on this guy, he had just met him twice for God’s sake! So he simply told himself that this wasn’t a crush, just a normal amount of attraction to a guy like him. Yep, that’s what it was, nothing more and nothing less.</p><p>—-</p><p>When Atsumu visited Karasuno’s Flowers two weeks later, slightly dejected at his failure but pretty much unfazed nonetheless, he had expected to find Hinata at the counter. Probably feeding those hideous carnivorous plants of his (how did that even work?). Atsumu didn’t frequent places such as this, but lately, he couldn’t get the worker’s smile off his mind, and with his last girlfriend dumping him, he guessed it was time for a change of side. Perks of being bisexual he guessed.</p><p>Except, when he entered the shop under the pretense of buying flowers for his mother, he wasn’t met with Hinata. Instead, a black-haired male was behind the counter, working on what seemed to be a flower corsage. Atsumu felt slightly disappointed, he had even made sure he came by the same hour he previously had, hoping to find the orange-haired boy. Nonetheless, he still approached the counter.<br/> <br/>Upon arriving, he quickly realized that there were now three potted plants, carnivorous all, arranged in a single row. He slightly grimaced, at least the newest addition was prettier. It was red and had spikes protruding from it, the end looking almost like a water drop. Atsumu felt tempted to touch it.</p><p>“Welcome to Karasuno’s Flower, what can I help you with?” The young male asked. Kageyama, read the tag. He was polite, but his enthusiasm nowhere near that of Hinata’s. Atsumu considered just asking for any flowers and leaving, but he guessed he could at least find out about Hinata’s schedule and come by later during the week.</p><p>“Umm is Hinata working here by any chance?” He asked the other boy raised an eyebrow in question.</p><p>“He’s at the back, do you need me to get him?” Kageyama asked. Atsumu silently thanked that he wasn’t questioned further.</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>Kageyama nodded, dropping the corsage he was making and disappearing through a door that led to, what Atsumu guessed, was the ‘back’. Not a minute later, soft tufts of orange, brown eyes, and bright smiles met Atsumu. He felt as if by being in this boy’s presence instantly boosted up his serotonin.</p><p>“Atsumu-san! It’s good to see you again!” Hinata exclaimed, Atsumu felt his heart skip a beat, “did the bouquet work?”</p><p>Ah yes, he forgot about that. Well, now that he didn’t have a girlfriend, he guessed he could consider trying to charm this bright-haired male. In all honesty, his relationship was already doomed, with his girlfriend constantly complaining and comparing him to other guys. Until a day, Atsumu got tired of it and gave her a piece of his mind, which lead them to fight, hence why he had gone to buy a bouquet for her (though he also wanted to see Hinata). In the end, there wasn’t really anything left for them so he let her call quits.</p><p>“Ahh I’m afraid it didn’t,” he answered, watching as a worried look briefly crossed Hinata’s face, “but don’t worry, it really wasn’t meant to be,” Atsumu explained. Hinata relaxed and offered him a small smile. “By the way, I see you have a new… plant with you.”</p><p>“Ah yes, Akai-chan, a beauty isn’t she?” Hinata asked, looking at his plants with a fond smile, it made Atsumu slightly jealous. He couldn’t agree though, he didn’t find the plants too appealing.</p><p>“Hmm… yeah,” he agreed reluctantly. Hinata chuckled. “To be honest I don’t find the, very appealing, sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, not many people see the beauty in them,” Hinata reassured him, “right Kageyama?”</p><p>“I find them all right,” the other boy answered, his attention focused on arrangements. Hinata laughed. Atsumu felt another spike of jealousy. He told himself he wasn’t really entitled though, not yet at least.</p><p>“So what do you need this time, another bouquet for a girl?” Hinata teased. Atsumu then realized how he probably seemed very much straight and like a player to Hinata. It wasn’t a good impression really. He was determined on changing that.</p><p>“Ah no, just one for my mother,” Atsumu informed and Hinata nodded.</p><p>“Follow me,” Hinata said, and as usual, Atsumu did so. He knew the routine by now, Hinata picked flowers, asked Atsumu if he liked them. In the end, he would explain the meaning of each one. Atsumu liked that part, not because of the flower’s meanings, but because of how enthusiastic Shouyou looked when doing so.</p><p>“I never got your full name,” Atsumu commented, starting small talk.</p><p>“Ah it’s Shouyou,” the other boy answered, quite bashfully.</p><p>“Well Shou-chan, I thought you didn’t need coworkers during this time of the year,” Atsumu pointed out, recalling a previous conversation with him.</p><p>“I don’t, but we have to make preparations for an upcoming wedding,” Shouyou explained while still picking flowers, “Kageyama and I are in charge of making the corsages and the centerpieces.”</p><p>“Are you two close?” Atsumu asked, quite impulsively. He slightly winced, play it cool Atsumu.</p><p>“He’s my best friend,” Shouyou stated simply. He started walking to the counter, Atsumu following behind. One look at the counter and the different materials Kageyama had spread out, Shouyou decided it wasn’t a good spot to work in. “Uhh follow me.”</p><p>Atsumu followed him to the backroom, he spotted another mess of flowers and materials, probably for the corsages. Shouyou put some aside and laid out the flowers.</p><p>“So about the flower meanings,” he began catching Atsumu’s attention immediately, “this is is a pink Carnation, it could mean ‘a mother’s love’.”</p><p>And Atsumu could listen to this boy drone for hours about flowers if he had the chance.</p><p>—-</p><p>Atsumu had been frequenting the flower shop quite a lot lately, Shouyou noted. He didn’t complain though, he enjoyed the blonde’s company quite a lot. They had been engaging in more talks, learning about each other little by little.</p><p>Turns out, Atsumu was bisexual, yet didn’t have very successful relationships. He played volleyball in university and had a twin brother named Osamu. Shouyou learned what Atsumu liked and disliked, and in turn, he learned about Shouyou too.</p><p>Shouyou told him about his fascination and love with carnivorous plants, telling him how it started and presenting the ones Shouyou usually kept at the store.</p><p>“This one is ‘Namako-chan’ she’s a Cobra Lily,” Shouyou explained with more enthusiasm than ever, “due to her translucent window leaves, insects get confused and venture further inside her.”</p><p>Atsumu was mildly horrified but seeing the way Shouyou’s face lighted up whenever he spoke about his plants was worth every fact spilled out of the shorter’s mouth.</p><p>“And this one is ‘Yume-chan’, he’s a-,”</p><p>“A Venus Flytrap right?” Atsumu interrupted, smiling at Shouyou, “I know that much.” Shouyou gave Atsumu one of his sunny smiles and he just melted under his gaze.</p><p>“And lastly this, as you know is ‘Akai-chan’ and Australian Sundew,” Shouyou continued where he had left off, pointing to the spiky plant Atsumu had seen a few weeks back, “the raindrop looking substance at the tip of her spikes is actually glue that makes insects get stuck.”</p><p>“I still can’t believe you like these, you’re so weird,” Atsumu commented, not really meaning it. Shouyou pouted slightly and punched his shoulder.</p><p>“They’re interesting,” Shouyou defended, almost cradling the plants close to him, “I have way more at home.”</p><p>“Yeah? You’ll have to show me someday,” Atsumu said, freezing immediately at his words. Shouyou just quirked his lips coyly and winked at him.</p><p>“Sure thing,” </p><p>Shouyou was going to be the death of him.</p><p>—-</p><p>A month into knowing each other Atsumu decided it was time to ask Shouyou out. He was almost 100% sure the younger male was interested so he had to give it a try.<br/>With a determined mindset, Atsumu went to the shop one day, early. He thanked heavens that Kageyama was the one in shift, it would’ve been weird otherwise. After some asking and a very uncomfortable ‘best friend talk’, Atsumu managed to get his hands on a flower chart.</p><p>Later that afternoon, when he walked inside the shop again, now with Shouyou in shift he put his plan to work.</p><p>“I need a bouquet Shou-chan,” he stated, Shouyou raised his eyebrow. It was a while since the older had asked for a bouquet. He simply spent time in the shop talking to him.</p><p>“Yeah? And what’s the occasion?” Shouyou asked, already moving away from the counter to help Atsumu.</p><p>“Actually I need specific flowers,” Atsumu stated, which confused Shouyou even more. Even so, he followed Atsumu’s instructions.</p><p>Once Shouyou had collected all the flowers and set them on the counter, Atsumu stopped him from continuing.</p><p>“Let me do it,” Atsumu said, smiling at Shouyou. He started picking up each one, locking his gaze with Shouyou.</p><p>“Agapanthus, ‘a love letter’,” Atsumu began, Shouyou paying attention closely. Atsumu picked another one, “Baby’s Breath, ‘everlasting love’.”</p><p>“Atsumu what-,” Atsumu held up a hand, Shouyou remained quiet.</p><p>“White Camellia, ‘adoration’,” Atsumu continued, “Marguerite, ‘Secret Love’.”</p><p>He started arranging each flower, a mixture of whites. Once he had them arranged them, he picked the last set of flowers, a bright orange resembling Shouyou’s hair.</p><p>“And last, Orange Gerbera, ‘you are my sunshine’,” Atsumu finalized, arranging the flowers in between blankets of white. He wrapped it up in paper, and handed them to Shouyou, “Shou-chan, would you go out with me?”</p><p>And Shouyou laughed out loud, mirth painting his eyes. He took the bouquet from Atsumu’s outstretched hands, pulling them close and smelling them.</p><p>“I thought you would never ask.”</p><p> </p><p>And further into their relationship, at some point. While being under the slight influence of alcohol, tipsy, and happy. They stumbled to Shouyou’s apartment, it took Atsumu a minute to process the ridiculous amounts of plants littered on his apartment.</p><p>“Told you I had more at home,” Shouyou said, giggling delighted, “I’ll present them to you afterward.”</p><p>“Yeah afterward,” Atsumu said, lips brushing against Shouyou’s.</p><p>And as ridiculous as it was, Atsumu thanked the carnivorous plants for making Shouyou smile so bright, it brought life to Atsumu’s life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh again sorry for the lateness, but look forward to tomorrow’s one shot!</p><p>Thanks for the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Maybe one day you’ll call me (and tell me that you’re sorry too)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 7:<br/>Free prompt —&gt; Post-breakup</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHH FINAL DAY!!</p>
<p>I wish I could say “all that starts well ends well” but this isn’t the case, sorry. I kind of wanted to experiment with the whole “post breakup” thing so yeah.</p>
<p>It’s loosely based off from <a href="%E2%80%9C"> “From the Dining Table” by Harry Styles</a> so I would totally recommend you listen to the song while reading this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu woke up to a splitting headache, the room spinning out of focus. Even as his mind was partly disoriented, the chill that ran through his body made it undeniable that he was cold. He looked to the side, expecting to catch tufts of orange curls peeking from under the blanket. Instead, he was met with nothing but the whiteness of the bedsheets.</p>
<p>He gulped, and closed his eyes, trying to reel his consciousness back. No matter how many days passed, or how many nights he drowned his system in alcohol, the emptiness left behind two weeks ago didn’t go away. Atsumu wasn’t sure if it ever would. Drinking would draw his mind away from russet eyes and sunny smiles, yet he dreaded when the night came. Alcohol would let way to vivid dreams, those in which he would glide his fingers through tan skin, and soft lips would meet his.</p>
<p>It wasn’t fair. Life never was.</p>
<p>He recalled the conversation he had two weeks ago, the catalyst of the disaster that Miya Atsumu had become. He could barely recall fragments over the white noise in his head. But the clenching of his sternum, running all the way to his fingertips was as clear as day. Like Shouyou’s kisses, it was a feeling he would never forget.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>“I need a break Atsumu, from this, from us.” Shouyou had said, singlehandedly shattering Atsumu’s world because you didn’t arrive a Friday night after training for your boyfriend to break up with you.</p>
<p>Shouyou was standing in the living room, a packed bag resting by his feet. It felt like being doused with ice water, cold and numbing, yet burning all the same. The look on his boyfriend’s face was something he had never seen before. There was no trace of warmth or brightness, there was just an underlying sorrow with a hint of pity. Atsumu hates pity.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Atsumu had asked, his eyebrows furrowing. This wasn’t a decision made on the spurred of a moment, no. It was something that had been building up to culminate in this, and Atsumu wondered where had it all gone wrong.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t feel right anymore,” Shouyou explained, biting his lip and looking away. He bent down to pick his bag, slinging it past his shoulder, “I need time.”</p>
<p>Shouyou walked past Atsumu, with no further explanation. The older was angry, he wanted to lash out and demand an explanation, because to him, it didn’t make sense. But he couldn’t, he just stood in place, hands clenching into fists at his side. His mind was racing a thousand different ways to deal with the current situation, yet his body was grounded, mouth sealed into a grimace as he cast his eyes down. There was one thing he needed to know though, so he shut his eyes and muttered it, dreading the answer.</p>
<p>“Do you still love me?”</p>
<p>Shouyou halted on his steps, hand right at the doorknob, ready to exit Atsumu’s life. On the other side, Atsumu wasn’t ready, he thinks he’ll never be.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>And just like that he opened the door and walked out, without turning back. Atsumu didn’t cry.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>His phone had been dead silent ever since, not a single word from Shouyou in 2 weeks. Atsumu knew though, that he was fine. He knew people who knew Shouyou, and despite the pity staining their voices, they were willing to let Atsumu know.</p>
<p>Atsumu sat up on the bed, his head pounding. As customary these past few days, he popped a few painkillers to make it go away. He remembered he wasn’t even in his own apartment, he couldn’t return. Not when there were so many memories lingering in every corner, a silent reminder that Shouyou wasn’t there anymore, but in a friend’s house.</p>
<p>Did he miss Atsumu too? Or had he forgotten about the blonde setter altogether? Atsumu itched to know.</p>
<p>He checked his phone, expecting it to be empty of notifications. About a week ago he had turned off his social media notifications, it was not what he wanted and he was tired of expecting them to be Shouyou. He was met with some messages and a few missed calls from Osamu. He knew his brother was worried about him, but Atsumu knew that if he called, he was in for a scolding. He had been skipping practice this past two weeks to avoid Shouyou. He knew that even if he kept ignoring his brother’s calls, the other wasn’t going to stop. With a heavy sigh, he pressed call on Osamu’s contact. His brother picked up at the third ring.</p>
<p>“Where are you?” He demanded first thing. It made sense, as soon as Atsumu had mildly processed that Shouyou and he were over he disappeared, calling in sick and searching some hotel where to stay. Still, Atsumu wasn’t in a mood to discuss with his brother. He just wanted to tell him to stop calling.</p>
<p>“It’s none of your business,” Atsumu said, grimacing slightly, “I just called to tell you to stop calling me.”</p>
<p>“Tsumu, just show your ass to practice already!” Osamu exclaimed exasperated. Atsumu felt his headache worsen, “go talk to Shouyou, sort this out.”</p>
<p>“You don’t understand Samu, I can’t,” Atsumu sounded exhausted, and he was. This whole breakup had taken a toll on him. He wanted to believe it was one horrible nightmare, that he would wake up to Shouyou’s soft kisses, telling him to hurry so they aren’t late to practice. “I can’t go and see he’s happy without me.”</p>
<p>“But if you really love him, you’ll be happy for him no matter what,” Osamu pointed out, voice dropping to a softer tone. Out of the two, Atsumu had always been more fragile regarding his feelings. He had never heard Atsumu this… sad. It worried him to no end, but he also had to bring some sense into his brother.</p>
<p>“I know,” Atsumu said. He wanted another drink, perhaps it would make his headache go away, and his sorrow too. “I just don’t know what I did wrong.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes it’s not about the other person, but about themselves,” Osamu explained, “that’s why you have to talk to him Tsumu. At least come back, you can stay with me if you want.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see,” Atsumu answered. He didn’t want to, but perhaps Osamu’s apartment was a better option than his own. At least that one didn’t hold every reminder of Atsumu’s failure, “goodbye Samu.”</p>
<p>“Atsumu wait-,” Atsumu cut off the call, laying back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about all and nothing at the same time. He slowly started to fall asleep, exhaustion pinning every limb in his body. He couldn’t fight it, so with dread, he allowed his mind to drift away.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Atsumu whispered, lips brushing against Shouyou’s. His body hovered above the younger’s. The room was dark, with only the window providing light. Though Atsumu didn’t need light to feel the softness of Shouyou’s skin under the pad of his fingers, raising goosebumps along the way.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Shouyou whispered between soft giggles. He closed his eyes and brought their foreheads together. It was silent, in a way that was both comfortable and familiar, so neither of them minded. They had each other and it was all that mattered.</p>
<p>The next time Atsumu woke up, it was with tear-stained cheeks and such an overwhelming clench in his chest he weakly took deep breaths. He stood up, not bothering to clean up the dry streaks trailing down his face. He walked to the nightstand and poured himself another glass. He checked his phone. Tomorrow. Perhaps tomorrow, Shouyou would call.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>Two days later, Atsumu walked into the café near the gymnasium his team practiced. He didn’t want to be there, but after having gone to Osamu’s apartments and receiving a call from one of his teammates, his brother had forced him to go out. ‘This is not healthy Tsumu’. And thus, he was here.</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, he opened the door. Looking around it was easy to spot salt-and-pepper hair. Atsumu walked over to where Bokuto was, too immersed in the menu to notice the blonde’s arrival.</p>
<p>“Bo-chan,” Atsumu called out, plastering a practiced smile. He couldn’t let the other see how broken he was. Show no weakness.</p>
<p>“Tsumu! Thanks for meeting me here!” Bokuto exclaimed, cheery as ever. His mood would be contagious if Atsumu wasn’t really feeling like shit. However, when Atsumu finally took a seat, his friend’s face turned serious. His eyebrows were slightly scrunched in worry and Atsumu wanted to scream because he knew what was coming next.</p>
<p>“When are you coming back to practice?” Bokuto asked. Surprisingly it wasn’t the first question Atsumu expected the other to ask, but it wasn’t a good question nonetheless. He knew he had been postponing his responsibilities as the main setter of the team in fear of facing Shouyou. Mainly, he didn’t want to accept it was over because, by the way Shouyou had ended things, it gave Atsumu the impression that the last years of their relationship hadn’t meant anything. He knew that wasn’t the case, but convincing his heart to stop acting like it was a whole different matter.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he answered sincerely. Because he didn’t really know. He didn’t know if the longing would go away or if he would have to learn to live with it and he was too afraid to find out. Bokuto only sighed and pulled something out of his backpack, handing it to Atsumu. It took a minute for Atsumu to realize it was one of his sweatshirts, one he had willingly given to Shouyou. It made his heart clench and bile rise on his throat. If Bokuto had it, it meant Shouyou gave it to him, it felt like a goodbye. Another slap of reality Atsumu didn’t want.</p>
<p>“He wanted to give you this back,” Bokuto explained, smiling pitifully at Atsumu. It made the setter want to cry or run to the nearest bar and drown himself in alcohol. He had even tried the whole ‘getting laid to move on from your ex’ thing but it didn’t work. He nearly had a mental breakdown when in the morning, after a night of drunk sex, he realized the guy he had taken home looked pretty much like Shouyou. He never tried it again.</p>
<p>“But why didn’t he call me?” He muttered so softly Bokuto almost didn’t catch it. He didn’t really know what was going on between their two teammates except for the fact that they had broken up. And if Atsumu’s state was any indication, Shouyou had been the one to end the relationship. It didn’t seem right though.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Atsumu,” Bokuto answered earnestly, he put his hand over the other and squeezed it in reassurance. “But you have to talk, the both of you.”</p>
<p>Atsumu only nodded and watched as Bokuto stood up from the table, gathering his things to leave. The other had figured Atsumu needed some time alone, so he was going to give it to him. </p>
<p>“Atsumu, I hope you know I’m here for you,” he stated, walking away and out of the shop. Atsumu stayed there a few minutes more.</p>
<p>Only when he had arrived at his brother’s apartment did he let his façade fall. He slumped against the wall, sliding down to the ground until he was able to wrap his arms around his knees. Only then did he allow himself to cry.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>“Tsum Tsum!” Shouyou called out, throwing himself on top of Atsumu, who was watching TV on their couch and wrapped his arms and legs around him. Instinctively, Atsumu’s hands buried themselves in Shouyou’s hair, playing with tangerine locks.</p>
<p>“What is it Shou-Chan?” Atsumu asked, absentmindedly. His focus shifted from the drama playing on the TV to the pair of russet eyes staring at him, slightly crinkling at the edges.</p>
<p>“Hmm nothing, I just love you,” Shouyou commented, burying his head on the taller’s chest. Atsumu felt his heart swell, smiling down at Shouyou and wondering how was it possible to fall in love with this person more and more. Though he guessed since it was Shouyou, it was okay. Because he knew that in turn, Shouyou loved him just as much.</p>
<p>There was a time when Shouyou was Atsumu’s sun, and in turn, Atsumu was Shouyou’s sky. It seemed like a promise, though now Atsumu realizes it was more of a lie.</p>
<p>He stands outside of the gym walls, scared out of his life. On the outside he might seem cool and collected, he had to. The idea of his teammates seeing the bared and vulnerable part of him was scary because the person he had allowed to see those parts had recently broken his heart. No, he wouldn’t allow them, no matter how much he wanted to scream and cry and demand the younger boy an explanation. Right now it wasn’t the time.</p>
<p>With a deep breath, he pushed open the doors. He received a few surprised glances from his teammates but for the bigger part, he didn’t cause a commotion. He walked over to talk to the couch, completely avoiding to look at a Shouyou altogether, he couldn’t, he wasn’t ready yet. The coach gave him a long lecture, but nothing other than having him sit out at one of the games, there weren’t any major issues. He walked over to the side of the court to begin warmups. He was joined by Bokuto, who only offered him a small, but reassuring smile. He mentally thanked his friend for being a pillar of support for him.</p>
<p>He allowed himself to look up, and his eyes immediately locked with Shouyou’s. Together or not, Atsumu never got tired of looking at the other male. This time though, Shouyou want looking at him with a soft smile, it was replaced with an unreadable expression. Atsumu didn’t know if that was good or bad.</p>
<p>Practice went out smoothly. Atsumu immediately switched to his volleyball persona, ignoring his personal feelings. Still, from time to time his mind would slip up and he would find himself staring at Shouyou. There was tension in the air, and if Atsumu had been setting less for the orange-haired male nobody commented on it. When practice ended, Atsumu quickly changed out of his uniform. He walked out of the gym and waited outside. One by one, his teammates started to file out. He knew Shouyou would be the last so he waited until the younger came out.</p>
<p>“Shouyou-kun,” the name felt weird on his mouth, but Atsumu knew they weren’t in terms of calling each other endearing nicknames. The other boy turned around in surprise upon noticing Atsumu there. It made Atsumu’s throat dry. </p>
<p>“Atsumu, hi,” the shorter greeted. Atsumu briefly wondered how the other did it. Made it seem as if he hadn’t terminated their relationship.</p>
<p>“I need to talk to you,” Atsumu stated, going straight to the point. Shouyou’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Ahh, I’m afraid I can’t, I have somewhere else to be,” Shouyou explained, beginning to walk away. Atsumu couldn’t, didn’t want to let the other leave, at least not without an explanation.</p>
<p>“Shouyou wait!” Atsumu called, his hand reaching out to stop the other. He felt his heart speed up, tears pricking at the back of his eyes. If Shouyou left now, he knew it was truly over, that there wasn’t another chance for them. Atsumu wanted to save it, glue up the broken piece yet all the younger seemed to be doing was picking them apart.</p>
<p>“I’ll call you,” Shouyou said, already sprinting away. Once again, Atsumu wasn’t able to chase him or react in any way. This was it. They were over and Atsumu had to come to terms with it. He felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs and he tries to gain his control back. Shouyou’s last words echoing in his mind.</p>
<p>I’ll call you.</p>
<p>The thing is, he never did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don’t hate Shou or me too much, I love you.</p>
<p>It’s over! And I still can’t believe it. It feels weird not having to write any more oneshots (though I’m horrible at updating on time).</p>
<p>Thanks to each and every one of you who took the time to read this, give it kudos comment and bookmark it. It truly means the world to me. I still can’t believe this got over 100 kudos! So I give each one of you 100 kudos back!</p>
<p>Hopefully this one be the last you see of me. Actually I’m working on a fanfic I’ll soon post, though it’s IwaOi (in case any of you ship it, please look forward to it!) and I also have a <a href="%E2%80%9C"> BokuAka </a> one shot up in case any of you want to read it. I’ll post AtsuHina fics too! I actually have two planned though it’ll take some time.</p>
<p>Again thank you for sticking with me throughout this whole ride and I hope you can see more of me in the future! (If you want to talk to me, my Twitter is linked in the notes below!)</p>
<p>Bye and THANK YOU!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked it!</p><p>Kudos and Comments are always welcome! o(^u^o)</p><p>Here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/squeakyotter">Twitter</a> if you want to talk, be friends, complain, anything really!! and I would really appreciate if you could check my other works.</p><p>Anyhow, THANK YOUUUUU!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>